3 Years Later
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: It's been 3 years since the final battle against Deep Blue and when Kisshu finally decides to check up on his dearly missed Kitten he gets a big shock - she misses him too! But what happened in those three years! And why does Ichigo find it hard to talk?
1. More Than A Reunion

**Hi, I don't know if anyone's gonna like this story but I suppose if you carry on reading then you show an interest. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read my first proper fan-fictions****. I appreciate it. Comment & Review on how it could be come better let me know. Give me ideas about their past that they missed about each other. I already have a few ideas myself but feel free to suggest anything new.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power**

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 1 = More Than A Reunion ~ ***

He watched the beautiful girl sitting on her bed with her eyes closed feeling the music. She was named Ichigo Momomiya and since the final battle against Deep Blue three years ago, she had found a new hobby to express how she felt. She had learnt how to play the guitar and had written many songs that revealed how she felt inside at lot of the time.

He watched as she breathed in and out steadily and listened to her soft gentle voice singing beautifully. Wow, he thought, my memory has not done her justice. He scanned the girl's new appearance. She seemed taller and a little skinner and her hair were longer and styled. She also had black highlights in her bang.

He looked around also noticing the neighbourhood hadn't changed much, and her house was rather the same though it seemed rather empty. It was almost like…she was living alone.

He wondered, would she mind I went in. But then he thought to himself that she would definitely call for the Blue Knight in her head and then seconds later the area would be a fighting scene, and Kisshu didn't come back for a fight – well, not a physical fight anyway. No he came to see how his kitten was. But now he didn't know how she would react to him she seemed so different from before. She seemed grown up. Then again he saw the same tiny kitten still in her facial features.

He sighed as he made up his pained mind and turned to fly off.

Suddenly his ankle got caught on something, so he turned to unwrap his foot when he saw what had captured him.

Ichigo.

She stared up at him eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Kish?" She asked.

"Hey, kitten," he smirked but was waiting for the screaming to begin.

"Is this…" she blinked twice, "a dream?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," he slipped his eyes down to the ground. Ichigo mistook this for a message to let her grip cease on his foot. "Don't worry, hunny, I'm not staying. I just came to see how you were that's all. I'm really sorry that you saw me. Cho."

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted. Kisshu froze shocked at why she would want to waste another second with him. He waited for her to continue and as he did he saw the tears start to build on her long thick lashes and spill down her cheeks, meeting at her chin, "You can't leave when you just got here."

"But, don't you want me to-"Kish was interrupted as Ichigo dragged him through the window into her room.

Kish now noticed the big changes the room had gone through. The pink it used to be was now replaced with red and black and flower patterns were decorated everywhere on her bed, on her walls, even on her ceiling. Even though it was completely different from before Kisshu thought it looked exceptionally brilliant.

"Kitten, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Kisshu was still confused why she seemed to want him to stay. He touched her face gently which made her eyes lift from the floor to his eyes. They stayed there for a moment gazing at each other noticing the differences and the things they recognised about the other.

Ichigo noticed that Kisshu had grown up a little too. His hair was a little shorter but still past his chin and not in the same fashion. Like her he hade given up tying his hair together. She loved that his eyes were exactly the same golden sunsets they had always appeared this made her feel like she still knew him. She also realised that his torso seemed to reveal even more muscle than he had before.

"Kisshu…I'm fine," she said still gazing intently into his dazzling eyes, "I guess I…I just…"

"Yeah?" Kisshu was curious.

"I guess I just missed you guys," she smiled happily and so did he but only slightly, "How are you?"

"Well, Pai's good, he…um…he has a new job…something with high-tech scientific…crap," Ichigo giggled, "and Taruto is still training though he hasn't stopped talking about Pudding since we left and he tells us about his visits to her every weekend. So yeah, they're good."

"That's nice to hear. But I'm not glad yet," she smiled up at him.

"You seem it," he sighed, "Why aren't you glad anyway?"

"Well, what about you? How are you? I need to know how you are too." She giggled, "Didn't I just say I missed you?!"

"You 'need' to know how I am?" he repeated feeling the corners of his mouth perk. She simply nodded and waited, "Well, to be honest, I haven't been happy really. But I won't torture you with the reasons although you already know. Still, how have you been my kitten?"

"Actually, Kisshu, I've probably had the worst two years of my life," she stated, "I also will not torture you with the detail though you don't really know all of the problems I've had."

"So, what were you're problems?" He asked still.

"Another time," Ichigo sighed but then smiled and continued, "Can I say thank you?"

"For what, kitten?" Kisshu was surprised. What had he done?

"Thank you…for coming back," she smiled to herself not making eye contact because of embarrassment.

Kisshu couldn't help it his face broke into a smile and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and surprisingly enough Ichigo returned the affection by also securely wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his muscular chest. She sighed and his smile grew if that was possible.

"Kitten, can I ask you something?" Kish said softly.

"If it's about the crappy two years, no," She said with humour in her tone, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kisshu repeated.

Ichigo then pulled away to look at him she had a saddened look on her face.

"You didn't mean you were going did you? Can't you stay? I have two spare rooms you know," she offered leading him out of her room into the hallway and pointing out the rooms, "You can even crash on the couch if you don't feel comfortable enough."

"Wait, are you asking me to stay?" he tried to hide his grin but was failing.

Ichigo's face blew up red and she smiled sweetly, "Maybe."

"Okay, kitty, you won me over. But can I ask two little things?" he smiled.

"Is it about the past?" Ichigo said raising one eyebrow.

"Nope, it's about my moving in."

"Oh, well then fire away," she smiled.

"Where are your parents?" he waited and Ichigo's head sunk slightly.

"Um, well…mum and dad broke up last year and…dad went to live in America whilst mum carried on living here. That was until…until she met Liam a French tourist. He was only in the country for a little while so they started to talk over the phone and began sending emails. He then flew over here every month or two to see her. Eventually mum decided to move out and in with him in France. Since she believed the relationship may work out and this would also help Liam save his money," Ichigo sniffed, "So, now I kinda live alone." She laughed awkwardly trying to break the tension.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to make you tell me that horrible story," Kish apologised.

"S'kay, I got over it weeks ago," she carried on awkwardly laughing.

'Weeks?' he thought, that's not long at all, she must still be feeling terrible inside.

"So, what was the other question, Kish?" Ichigo smiled normally as if she'd forgotten the whole retelling of her parent's love life dying out.

"Oh, err…don't get mad, hunny, because I know what you'll think straight away, okay?" Kish warned her and she rolled her eyes realising what category it was from, "Can I sleep in your room?"

Ichigo laughed shocking Kisshu. He then smiled at her cute laughter and she smiled at him in sweet way. "Okay, but! Only if you can guess which is my room? You have two chances and three guesses to make."

"Huh? But I thought that was still your bedroom," Kisshu shrugged.

"Nope, that's one of the spares. I usually practice my music in that room. Anyway one more guess left!" Ichigo chanted.

Damn it, Kish thought, I need to get this right.

"Oh, did I mention that my room has double bed in it"

Kisshu started to sweat.

"And there's not much space for another bed so I guess…we'd have to share."

Kisshu was then trembling with the urge to burst in the rooms to see which it was but if he did that Ichigo would obviously kick him out of the room and possibly even out of the house. He was getting to excited and he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't work out which one it really was and needed to be right. He had to!

"Oh, look at the time it's nearly time for bed. Chip chop! Kisshu, I'm tired," Ichigo purred. He could tell she was enjoying his suffering and to be honest so was he. "What should I wear for bed tonight, I wonder? Oh, maybe that new short pink nightdress I bought. It is a bit too short at least it fits me spot on and feels very comfortable too."

"Ichigo," Kisshu wined. Ichigo giggled and carried on tormenting him.

"It's also very cold out isn't it? I might freeze wearing that. Still all of my nightdresses are similar. Just think Kisshu, you may never see them if you get this wrong." With that she burst out laughing and he couldn't hold it in any longer he darted toward her and crushed her lips silencing her laughter, after a second or two Ichigo pushed him away gently - as to not give out the wrong message. She then waved a finger in his face and said, "Which room is mine? Which room will you sleep in?"

"Oh, kitten, I don't want to get it wrong!" he wined.

"Maybe, I don't either," she smiled at him flirtatiously which made him shiver with excitement.

He then grabbed his head and then lifted a shaky finger pointing to the door furthest down the corridor. He covered his eyes with his free hand and waited biting his lower lip.

"Oh," Ichigo's tone lowered, "Well, I guess that means that you'll be sleeping…" she then surprised him saying cheerfully, "with me, Kisshu."

Kisshu opened his eyes and was now so excited he darted to the room suddenly with Ichigo in his arms. The door flung open and they swooped in. He placed her on the bed and hung over her. She giggled and pushed him away. He floated up as she got up again and watched her run out of the room with some clothes for bed.

Oh my god, Kish thought, she actually wants me now!

He was so happy he had listened to **Retasu** and **Minto**.

* * *

**Thank you again for taking your time to read my story next chapter will be up next week. I'm open to suggestions on improvement and storylines. Thanks!**

**Hazzard xx**


	2. Silent Ichigo

**Hazzard = **Ello people! Next chapter is up! and it's a little boring...^^" sorry.

**Kisshu =** When I'm with my Koneko-chan I'm never bored!

**Hazzard =** Yes, but we are.

**Kisshu = **What?

**Hazzard = **Nothing! I'd like to say thank you to Kitterfly for my 1st Review! Arigato Kitterfly! Also thank you to all who read the 1st chapter including Shana! Arigato Shana!

**Kisshu =** Ooh! Shana's the Guardian Of The pack!

**Hazzard =** Yes, and I thank them for reading! Now let's get on with it shall we?

**Kisshu =** Yes, we shall! Will Koneko-chan tell me her problems in this chappie?

**Hazzard = A**-heheh! Not exactly.

**Kisshu =** Huh?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power**

**

* * *

**

*** ~ Chapter 2 = Silent Ichigo ~ ***

In the morning, he awoken first and realised where he was and who was asleep in his arms. He smiled. This was all he had ever wanted, to be close to his Kitten all the time.

If he could he would have stayed there all day but his stomach growled pretty loudly and he gasped at how loud it had been. If Ichigo had been awake to hear that she would have teased him.

Kisshu didn't really know what would be best. He felt that if he just went to her kitchen and ate something without asking she wouldn't be very happy but then when he saw her, sleeping beauty, he just couldn't disturb her rest. So, he decided that he would go and check her cupboards for the smallest thing he could find as although it seemed painful he knew he didn't need a lot of food to last him another hour or two. Besides his body worked differently to Ichigo's, not just in the sense of being male and female but also in the sense that they were a different race completely. He could probably eat two crumbs and be fine for another twenty minutes.

He gently and slowly retrieved his arm from underneath Ichigo's head so as not to wake her. He then hovered out of the room taking a short glance at his kitten as she stirred in her sleep. He then continued his way down to her kitchen again noticing the changes in the houses appearance. Okay, maybe it's just the same on the outside, Kisshu thought, and its definitely different inside. He noticed the hallway upstairs was similar to before but Ichigo had placed some mirrors on the wall of the staircase which made them seem much bigger.

Then Kisshu noticed a photograph of Ichigo holding a little baby smiling at the camera. This caught his attention. Who was the baby? Where was its mother? Taking the picture perhaps? He followed the trail of photographs into the front room, recognising people and spotting the small child again. He was just scanning through the pictures when he came across one of Ichigo and the baby again. This time she was sat next to the crib where the baby was smiling up at her.

"That's Daikon," Kisshu spun around to see Ichigo standing in the doorway in her night gown starring blankly at the ground, "my sister."

"Sister?" He looked back at the picture and he then saw that she had Ichigo's same eyes, "Daikon…where is she?"

"In France –" Ichigo paused.

"– With you mother," Kisshu finished. Then turned back to her and joined by her side to hug her. "When did she come?"

"A few weeks after you guys left actually. I had to quit working at the café so I could help look after her. Dad was hardly ever at home and mom had decided to get a new job to get a bit more money for the family," She sniffed, "I guess I miss Daikon … I got kind of attached to her."

"Don't worry, hunny, I bet she misses you too," Kisshu winked to reassure her.

Ichigo smiled up at him to show she appreciated his attempt at making her happy again but this also showed that it hadn't much worked. He then changed the topic remembering as his stomach growled that he was hungry. His face flushed as Ichigo laughed out loud.

"Oh, um…got anything to eat?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Is someone hungry?" Ichigo giggled.

"A little, Kitten," Kisshu admitted rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"C'mon," Ichigo smiled and guided him into the now red kitchen.

"Wow, you made a lot of changes to the house," Kisshu stated taking a seat at the dining table.

"Yeah, well it's mine now so I did it up the way I wanted it. So…yeah," she explained as she came over to the table and sat opposite him. She put down the box of cereal momentarily and passed him a bowl. She then set her own bowl down and poured the cereal in and the milk and started to eat.

Kisshu did the same following her action and when he ate he…liked it! He started to gulp it down.

"Slow down otherwise you might choke!" She warned him giggling.

"Okay, Kitten, but…I'm finished," he smiled showing her his empty bowl. This made her giggle. She stood and took his bowl from him and placed it in the sink to be washed up later.

Then continued talking at the table while Ichigo finished her breakfast,

"Kisshu, what did you do when you got back to your planet?"

Kisshu pursed his lips trying to decide how to answer that without creeping her out.

"Well, we took the last of the mew aqua to save everyone but people weren't very happy with us for failing to overtake this planet. Some had grown very excited that they were leaving that dreadful place. There are wondrous stories about Earth there and most want to come and see for themselves what it's really like.

"Anyway, people weren't very happy with us. Pai was able to ignore it, Taruto didn't care because he was always comforted by Pudding but I couldn't handle too much in one day, so I usually stayed home alone and slept a lot. I also…um…" He gave a soft laugh with out looking at her too embarrassed and a little ashamed, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Ichigo gasped a little sad, "You were lonely? I'm sorry."

Kisshu's head jerked up and he looked at her with a face of confusion, "Sorry?! Why are you sorry?!"

Ichigo sighed, "I should have gone with you after all. To paradise like you said…I regret the decision I made."

"You do?" Kisshu asked his eyes wide but then he repeated, "But why are you sorry, Kitten?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away when I should have returned the feelings," Ichigo then met his gaze and smiled, "I'm glad you're here now, Kisshu. Please don't leave me again…at least not without a goodbye. I didn't get to wave you off last time."

"Ah, yes. You were blacked out but soon enough you revived and were as good as new! I watched to see if you'd be alright. Sorry, Kitten, it's not my fault it's my heart," Kisshu sighed as he gazed at Ichigo's sweet blushing face.

"Well, I don't really mind. Part of me is glad because you may not have come back if there was a chance that I was –" She was interrupted.

"We don't need to think about that, do we hunny?" He said with pleading eyes. Ichigo saw that it hurt him to think of her disappearing like that for good.

"Okay," Ichigo then stood like before and took her own bowl to the sink too. She then started to wash the plates from her meal last night and their breakfast this morning.

"Need a hand?" Kish offered appearing next to her.

"Well, actually I do. Would you mind cleaning the dishes while I go and get ready?" She smiled and waited. Kisshu hugged her tightly and she hugged back making him feel warm and very happy indeed. "Or we could do that stuff later. Still I'm human I can't stand here for long. My legs will give in."

"Then I'll carry you," he whispered gently into her ears. This made Ichigo shiver slightly but also sending excitement into her system too.

"Hmm, I wonder."

Ichigo suddenly collapsed and Kisshu in the blink of an eye had caught her. She was now in his arms held close to his chest. She sighed and smiled happily closing her eyes sleepily. Kish saw his precious Kitten was happy with him. She almost seemed happier than ever before. It was just a few things that she hadn't told him yet.

"Kitten?" Kish spoke softly in a hushed tone.

"Mmm?" Ichigo didn't open her eyes.

Kisshu hesitated, "What happened to you after we left?"

Ichigo sighed and a pained expression flashed over her face. Then it was gone like that had never occurred and Ichigo moved a little and Kish let her down to her feet. She brushed her knees slightly and then shook her head slowly.

"Just a few…minor problems. Nothing much," she backed away toward the door awkwardly, "I'm gonna…go get…ready now."

"Ichigo," Kisshu sighed as she left. Why wouldn't she talk about her past? She wouldn't even tell him a brief outline like he had for her.

Does she still not **trust** him?

* * *

**Kisshu** = O~O Sh doesn't trust me?!

**Hazzard =** I never said that.

**Kisshu** = Why doesn't she trust me?! OH, ICHIGO!!! ***CRYING***

**Hazzard** = Oh, Kisshu, get a grip! ***Slap***

**Kisshu** = Wha?

**Hazzard** = Calm down, I didn't state anything I just said that as a final idea for the chapter, okay?!

**Kisshu = **So...does she trust me or not?

**Hazzard = **Grr! ***Slap*** Well, I hope that wasn't too boring. And the next chapter will be up later or tomorrow any-hoo it'll be quicker than this took to be uploaded! ^____^ Review and Comment with ideas if you want!

Lv Lv **Hazzard** (and Kish!)


	3. If She Won't Tell Me I'll Find Out

**Hazzard = **HI!!!!!!!!!! I told you the next chapter would be up quicker and again it may be a little boring (Gomen -_-)

**Kisshu =** Get on with Hazzard!

**Hazzard =** Alright, touchy! Well thank you again to Kitterfly and also lilanimefan247. Arigato everyone!

**Kisshu =** Grr!

**Hazzard = **Man, you are so impatient!

**Kisshu =** Shut up and READ!

**Hazzard = *slap* **Don't speak to me like that!

**Kisshu =** ***Grumbles***

**Hazzard = **Enjoy the chapter!!!! (If you can ^^")

**

* * *

**

*** ~ Chapter 3 = If she won't tell me I'll find out ~ ***

Later Ichigo crept silently down the stairs wondering how Kisshu had stayed so quiet for so long. She tiptoed into the living room to find him asleep on the sofa. Had he waited for her?

Aw, Ichigo sighed, how sweet. She crept up closer to him and smiled at the grin on his face. What's he smirking about? Ichigo wondered. Few moments past whilst Ichigo starred into Kisshu face, suddenly he sprung up and knocked her down on the floor. He pinned her down and smirked playfully. Ichigo giggled.

"Hey, Kitten," Kisshu cheered, "You were taking a long time so I thought I'd take a quick nap and play a trick on you."

"Well, it worked you surprised me, can we get up now?" Ichigo asked laughing.

"Oh, I like it better down here," Kisshu smirked.

"Kish!" Ichigo warned still laughing. Kish didn't really want to move but just as not ruin her good mood he stood and helped her to her own feet. "So, it's Sunday, what would you like to do?"

"You're asking me?" Kisshu blinked surprised. Ichigo nodded with a smile, "Don't you have to work at the café?"

Ichigo dipped her head, "I told you I had to quit, to be able to start looking after Daikon better."

"Oh, yeah…but you're not looking after Daikon anymore," Kisshu said puzzled, "I would have thought you would go back to work for that good-for-nothing boss of yours."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been there since I quit," Ichigo spoke gravely. Then Ichigo shook her head and smiled refusing to bring down Kish's mood too. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hm…can't we just stay here get cosy?" Kisshu asked sweetly there was some what pleading in what he had said.

Ichigo giggled whilst looking into his eyes.

"Well, I would do just that but I have to drop something off at the animal shelter," Ichigo smiled as she whisked away to fetch the delivery she spoke of.

"Animal shelter?" Kisshu said in a means of asking.

"Yes, animal shelter. I wanted to help the animals there since I know what it's like on the streets at night," she shivered remember her cat days, "Of course you never knew did you?"

"Never knew what?"

"Well," Ichigo blushed as she looked away, "If I ever kissed someone I turned into a cat."

"Oh, really? Wait! I kissed you plenty of times I never saw you change," Kisshu said confused.

"No, you didn't kiss me for a while near the end of the battle. That's when I started to turn into a cat," Ichigo explained.

"Who kissed you anyway?!" Kisshu asked irritated that other people were pecking his koneko-chan.

Ichigo had a dark tone, "It doesn't matter."

"I was just wondering-l"

"I don't wanna talk about it Kish!" Ichigo's voice cracked.

"Ichigo," Kisshu spoke softly he put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way but Ichigo shook it off and made her way to the front door.

"I'm fine!" She called.

"Ichigo, wait!" Kisshu cried.

"No, Kish, I'm fine. I'm gonna go to the animal shelter and then I'm gonna go shopping to get you some human clothes then you can come out with me. I won't be too long," Ichigo paused, sniffed then added, "I'm sorry Kisshu this must be very confusing for you but…it's hard for me to talk about. Bye."

With that Ichigo closed the door quietly and half ran away from further questioning. This to Kish felt like a thread that was forming in their bond had been snipped by the door.

'I'm sorry Ichigo, Kish thought.

He just didn't understand and he wanted to, so bad so he decided to visit his newest friends.

* * *

"Girls, me and Akasaka are going out to get some samples from a forest we believe contains traces of Mew Aqua and Alien DNA," Ryou explained to the mews as he made his way to the café doors, "You can close up now, if you want. We won't be back for a while."

"Where's Shirogane-san going? Na no da!" Purin asked smiling.

"Purin…I just said," Ryou sighed.

"Err…Oh, yeah! A forest! Ay, ay sir!" Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes at Purin lack of concentration and un-lack of enthusiasm.

"Be careful, Shirogane-san," Retasu said sweetly but Ryou had walked a little too far for her voice to reach him.

He got into the car and Akasaka drove off.

"So, I'm going home since I don't have to work anymore," Minto yarned and stretched.

"You never work, lazy!" Purin sighed.

Minto grunted and a red patch appeared on her head. Zakuro patted her back to calm down.

"Let it go, Minto-san," Zakuro advised her. Minto took a few deep breathes and then smiled at her idol with appreciation.

Just then there was a ripple in the air and all the mews having gotten used to Purin's familiar visitor they all seemed at ease until they realised who it really was. Purin and Zakuro were the one's who braced themselves at Kisshu's appearance. Minto and Retasu looked calm and un-bothered by this unusual guest.

"Kisshu? Why are you here?" Purin asked confused.

"How you've grown up a lot haven't you?" Kish thought out loud.

Purin blushed and then gave him a big cheesy smile as she relaxed.

He laughed, "But you still have the same enthusiasm don't you?"

"Yep! I'll always be a happy monkey!" Purin cheered.

"Hi, Zakuro, I haven't seen you since the battle either," Kisshu seemed a little more uncomfortable talking to her since she was the oldest and probably the one who's opinion counted the most, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you," Zakuro smiled elegantly; "I'm guessing you too are alright today?"

"Yeah, it's alright, I've had better," he said remembering last night **(that sounds wrong but that's not what I mean! XD Ha-ha!).**

Now he turned to Minto and Retasu. "Hi," he greeted them childishly shy.

Retasu giggled and hugged him. Minto rolled her eyes and when Retasu pulled back she then too hugged him. When they had both pulled out of the hug they all met the confused eyes of Zakuro and Purin. Retasu just blushed shy whilst Minto blushed with irritation, Kisshu chuckled awkwardly.

"Um, we kind of met up a few weeks ago and started to talk about things going on in our life. We all got on so well that Retasu-san had the perfect idea that instead of knowing each other as former enemies we should also be friends so I agreed and so did Minto-san, though I think she agreed reluctantly," Kish laughed. Minto also laughed at this, as it was partly true. She had agreed reluctantly but she didn't regret it.

"So, how's…you know," Retasu asked quietly.

"Err…well, it was the right choice. She seems happier with me. She said she was glad I came back to see her but she just won't tell me about her past," Kisshu explained, "It's like it's some kind of unbearable curse or something. She won't tell me a thing!"

Minto sighed, "Well, you can't blame her. She's been through a lot in the past four years."

"Four years? I thought she only suffered two years, what with her parents breaking up," Kisshu explained.

"No," Retasu told him, "Ichigo started to get upset during the battle but only because she was confused. Her feelings were all jumbled up. She didn't know how she would react if anyone got seriously hurt. She was very happy when the war had ended."

"But that wasn't the end of her suffering. All of it started soon after you left and if just got worse and worse," Minto told him starting to sound like she was reading him a story.

"Even Taru-Taru noticed," Purin added.

"What did I notice?" Purin turned on her heels to see her best friend smiling at her. She flew at him and hugged him tightly.

"We're talking about Ichigo Onee-chan," Purin exclaimed.

"Take seat Kish we'll explain all that she's had to deal with," Zakuro told him.

Kish sat down and waited for his **new friends** to tell him about his poor **Koneko-chan's** **suffering.**

* * *

**Hazzard = **How was that?

**Kisshu = **Gay!

**Hazzard = **wha?!?!

**Kisshu =** I made Ichigo cry! I HATE DOING THAT!!!

**Hazzard = *Double Slap* **One - that slick comment was offensive to homosexuals and two - if you hate making Ichigo cry so much STOP TRYING TO BLOODY KIDNAP HER!!! Hopefully The next Chapter will be quick I can't promise it will be in today too or if it will be in tomorrow but I know it will be in the next few days...I just have to write it first. A-HAHAHA-HA! ^^" Review and Comment with ideas and improvements ideas if you want!

**Lv Lv Hazzard xx** (AND Kisshu)** ^____^**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hazzard **- Oh dear! Did you think I was dead? Well no sir-y ;D I'm fully alive (Hehe! Heh! Flyleaf!) …O.o….¬.¬ Anyway ^___^ I'm sorry for not updating in a while my laptop kind of killed the uploading process.

**Kisshu** – Stupid, Hazzard!

**Hazzard** – Grr!

**Kisshu** - ***Pokes out tongue***

**Hazzard** - ***Gasps*** Grr! ***Slap*** Ha! Ha!  
**Ichigo** – Ha! Ha!

**Hazzard** - ***Scream***

**Kisshu** – Ichigo?

**Ichigo** – Hey, Guys. What's going on with you two?

**Kisshu** – ***Looks at Hazzard and looks offended*** Nothing!

**Hazzard** – ***Gasps*** Hey!  
**Kisshu** – ***Flirty***So, Ichigo, how are you today?

**Hazzard** - ***Slap*** Let's just get on with the story shall we?

*~ Chapter 4 = I'm sorry ~*

When Ichigo got home she wondered where Kisshu was hiding. She went straight into the kitchen and realised that all the lights were still turned off even though it was the evening and dark outside. Luckily having her cat sight was helping her see in the dark.

Ichigo placed the groceries on the table and sighed as she went over to the light switch and flicked it on. The light took a few moments since it was one of those energy saving bulbs. She looked at it for a moment and fell into a slight momentary day-dream. She smiled weakly and a tear ran down her face.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped and turned to her favourite green-haired alien. He saw her tear. Then his face became decorated with concern. Ichigo immediately realised this and wiped her tear away with the back of her hand. She started to unpack the shopping hastily without making eye contact.

"Ichigo," Kisshu called her once more now approaching from the darkest of the hallway into the kitchen and stopped by her side.

"Yes?" Ichigo answered avoiding his eye line.

Kisshu leaned into her but she walked away disguising this as packing cereal into the cupboard. "Ichigo stop and talk to me."

"About what, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked but Kisshu could hear the cracks in her voice. He knew she was all knowledgeable but scared of admitting.

"Look, Ichigo."

She wouldn't stop. She kept marching back and forth trying to pack and unpack the food. Kisshu watched her cross him about seven times until he was so irritated by her constantly trying to avoid the subject he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. Ichigo gasped and Kisshu closed his eyes trying not looking if she had a pained or scared expression on her face. He hated the thought that she should fear him.

"Ichigo, I know. Okay? I know what you've been through," Ichigo gasped.

She replied and Kisshu heard the tears in her voice, "But how?"

"I'm sorry, I needed to know who had hurt my Koneko and…and Mews knew all about you," He paused.

"So, you went behind my back?" Ichigo accused.

"Gomen, Ichigo…Gomensai," Kisshu whispered into her ear.

Ichigo gently head butted Kisshu's chest and stayed there breathing in his scent, "I forgive you."

Kisshu gasped and hugged her even tighter. "Ari…arigato."

"So, you know now…" she trailed off still unable to speak of them.

"Hai," Kisshu confirmed, "Again, gomen."

"Kisshu?" Ichigo lifted her head and looked at him.

His eyes were open now and fixed on her.

"Yes, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Do you love me really?" she asked smiling sweetly.

He blinked hadn't he made it obvious enough," Ichigo…of-of course I love you! I love you more than anyone else could love you! I love you more than anyone else could love anything! I love you Ichigo Momomiya! I love you so much!"

"Then Kisshu," Ichigo gave a soft giggle which he smiled at, "**I love you **too."

With that said Ichigo **kissed **Kisshu and Kisshu returned the **love**.

**Hazzard** – So, Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm still very sorry I took so long and I came out with a crappy Chappie too – Ugh! – Gomensai!

**Kisshu** – I hate you!

**Hazzard** – Wha??!?!

**Kisshu** – I mad Ichigo cry again!!!

**Ichigo** – Yeah, Baka!

**Hazzard** – You shouldn't get on my bad side Kish, I control your future in this story :D

**Kisshu** – That sounded so weird I'm scary.

**Ichigo** – I agree.

**Hazzard** – You should be as now I understand that I control the future! :D

**Kisshu** – What?! No you don't!

**Hazzard** – Don't speak! I must concentrate and make you all real.

**Ichigo** – Err…Kisshu, I think Hazzard's gone a lil…coo-coo.

**Kisshu** – You think?

**Hazzard** – Mwahahahahahahaha!

**Kisshu** – Okay, while me and Ichigo try to calm down Hazzard from thinking she now controls the future please Review and comment! Arigato!

**Ichigo** – Gomen & Arigato! ….Hazzard put that lamp down!!!

Lv Lv Kisshu & Ichigo x x (And Hazzard but she's gone a little mad ^^")


	5. The First Painful Memory

**Hazzard **– Um…Konnichiwa minna. ( -----did I spell that right? :T) I've been told to apologise for the…incident. I understand that I…don't control the future.

**Kisshu** – Good, Hazzard!

**Hazzard** – No, I do not own the future…But I do own THE EARTH!! Mwahahahahahaha!

**Ichigo** – Eh?!

**Hazzard** – Bow down to me! Bow down to me! :D Mwahahahaha!  
**Ichigo** – Kisshu! Get the rope!

**Kisshu** – Hai!

**Ichigo** – Hey, Guys. Getting Hazzard to calm down is a little harder than we expected. Ah-heh-heh, at least we found that she'd written the next chapter, so here you go. Chapter…5? I think…

**Kisshu** – Ichigo! Help me; she won't get down from the fridge!

**Ichigo** – Ah-heh-heh, excuse me. ***Turns to them*** Kisshu, I'm a little busy right now!  
**Kisshu** – Actually, if you help me they can start reading!

**Hazzard** – Ooh! Is this Ichigo's Diary I found?!

**Kisshu** – Ichigo's Diary?! Let me look!

**Ichigo** – WHAT?! NO! ***Turns back to you ;)*** Um, well enjoy reading the next chapter of the story. Um, Hazzard does not own TMM or MMP. So, um, yeah enjoy.

**Hazzard** – Ooh! What's this about Kisshu?

**Kisshu** +

**Ichigo** – What?! Give it to me!!!!

*~ Chapter 5 = The First Painful Memory ~*

The aliens had just left Earth and gone back to save their own planet with the Mew Aqua, Ichigo and Masaya were both still alive and everyone seemed to happy. Everyone except Masaya Aoyama.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said as they sat on the beach at the end of a nice but quiet date.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Masaya looked into her eyes.

"Are you…upset with me?" she asked warily and afraid.

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," she apologised breaking their eye contact.

"No, Ichigo," he held her hands but not warmly, "It's not you –"

"What?!" Ichigo gasped.

"No, I don't mean that?" Masaya assured her. He wasn't trying the 'easy' way to break up with someone he had to explain and try to help her see his concerns.

"Well, what do you mean?" Ichigo asked wiping a tear away.

"Ichigo," Masaya whispered and pulled her into a hug, "I am so…so sorry. I…I can't…"

Ichigo gasped. Masaya, the strong blue knight, Masaya was crying. He was actually crying.

"I can't…handle this Ichigo. I'm going insane!" He told her letting the tears fall, "We Deep Blue took over my body I saw them…all the thoughts, all the plans. Terrible, evil, cruel…interesting," he gasped and then pulled out of her arms.

"Aoyama-kun?!" Ichigo gasped and grabbed one of his arms. She hugged it tightly and whispered, "Its okay, I'm here and I'll help you fight him. I'll help you." "Ichigo, you can't!" he cried, he then whispered again, "Ichigo this will never go away. I actually find his plans appealing. They're actually…an advantage for the Earth and I…I agree with them. Ichigo, I can't fight this…and I don't think you can either."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked scared.

"Ichigo, I want you to come with me. Tomorrow I'm going to the Café basement," he paused and a silent tear fell down his cheek, "Um…I asked Ryou and Keiichiro if they would…erase my memory of the Mews."

Ichigo gasped. "But Aoyama-kun…that means you'll forget…"

His face contorted into a terrible ugly expression of pain which Ichigo mirrored. They then wrapped their arms around each other tightly as if they would never let go.

"I'm so, so sorry Ichigo. I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Aoyama-kun," she whispered against his shoulder.

They stood there together.

Both crying as yesterday and both holding tightly onto the other as yesterday.

"Masaya, it's ready," Keiichiro told them sadly as he stepped back slightly.

"Thank you," Masaya said without looking away from Ichigo, "Ichigo, I want to say so much. But if I do then I'll end up…but that would be a big mistake. I know that this is something I have to do…so, um, Ichigo Momomiya, you are the only girl I have ever loved and you will always be the only one I truly love."

"Aoyama-kun, I'll think about you everyday and I'll watch over you…from afar," Ichigo sobbed.

Masaya smiled, "Ichigo? Call me Masaya, okay?"

"Okay Masaya," Ichigo sobbed louder.

Masaya held her tighter and rest his head on her hair and then nodded to Ryou and Keiichiro. They nodded back. "Ichigo," Masaya whispered, "I love you."

Then he fell and Ichigo was left with a boy an unconscious boy in her arms, crying.

Kisshu – Grr!

Ichigo – Look! I said I was sorry!

Kisshu – Pfft!

Ichigo – Oh, c'mon! It's just a picture!

Kisshu – Oh yeah, just a picture! It's just a picture of me sprawled out across the floor crying whilst you and Romeo play lovey dovey at the side!

Ichigo – Kish! I drew that a week after I met you! To me you were nothing but evil and cruel. AND you were never meant ot see that, no one was. I mean it was my DIARY!

Kisshu – Yeah…

Ichigo – Anyway that was chapter five. Hope you enjoyed reading and Hazzard's…somewhere…um…Kish? Where is…Hazzard?

Kisshu – Huh? *Fire alarms starts* Oh no!

Ichigo – Thanks for reading ^^"

Lv! Lv! Kish and Ichigo (and Hazzard again ^^")


	6. A Visit In Two Weeks

**Hazzard – **Hey peoples ;D I'm back!

**Kisshu – **Run, while you still can!

**Hazzard – **Aw! Kisshu, thank you.

**Kisshu – **What?

**Ichigo – **I dunno.** *Shrugs***

**Hazzard –** Well, I'm not sane again (though I wasn't much before) but I've decided to take a break from ruling the Earth.

**Kisshu – **Not that you do, but how can you take a break from a job like that?

**Hazzard – **Oh, I left my little brother in charge.

**Kisshu –** Oh!

**Ichigo – **Wait! How old is he?

**Hazzard – **He's 5 ^_^

**Ichigo – **o.O?

**Hazzard – **Now, I would like to apologise for the VERY bad grammar mistakes and confusing test in the last chapter. Someone ***glares at Ichigo & Kisshu* **didn't let me clean it up before uploading ^_^" Gomen (Or is it Gomen ne? Please someone tell me in a review). Anyway, I'm starting to get stuck! PLEASE GIVE SOME IDEAS! I BEG OF YOU! (- This would be the reason for this short chapter ^^").

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 6 – A visit in two weeks ~ ***

Ichigo opened her sleepy eyes and looked at her favourite green alien asleep next to her, still his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled into him. She sighed feeling happy at long last.

Just when Ichigo was beginning to drift back off to sleep, the telephone (lady gaga =D) rang. It echoed through the house making Ichigo groan. She sat up and looked at the number. She instantly recognised the number.

"Mom?" she said to herself. She spoke aloud to see if it made more sense outside of her mind.

Kisshu yawned and opened his sleepy eyes, "Morning, honey!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down with him making her giggle.

"Kisshu, stop it," Ichigo giggled, "Kisshu, seriously! It's my mom!"

"Alright, Koneko," he sighed laughing slightly, letting her get up to answer the phone.

Ichigo answered the phone, "Moshi Moshi!"

"Ichigo, darling!" Her mom sounded happy.

"Mom!" Ichigo mimicked the tone and level, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, dear," she said with a strange tone.

"Er…Mom?"

"Alright, fine!" Ichigo heard her mother sigh, "We're coming for a visit dear!"

"Oh," Ichigo then realise, "And by 'we' you mean…"

"Me, Liam," Ichigo winced as if the name was painful, "and Daikon."

"Hm…"

"Ichigo? Are you still there?"

"Um…yeah! Mom, I want to tell you something…" Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to look at Kisshu, who was waiting for her to hang up, "I'm kind of living with someone now…a boy. My…boyfriend."

Kisshu gasped and then smirked and moved closer to her. Ichigo heard her mother gasp too.

"Oh, darling, do I get to meet him?" she asked.

"Err, yeah, of course," Ichigo agreed, "So I'll see you…"

"In two weeks time, darling," she told her sounding all too eager.

"Okay, see you then, bye mom. Love you," Ichigo said finally and then put down the phone. She looked up at Kisshu who was still smirking. She blushed feeling embarrassed, "What?"

"I'm your boyfriend, eh?" he asked already nothing.

"Didn't I say I loved you?" Ichigo smiled up at him.

He smiled so happily then, "Thank you, Ichigo. I love you too."

They hugged and it was silent for a few moments until Kisshu decided to add,

"But I still think we're more equal to Lovers."

Ichigo giggled and sighed happily in the arms of her alien.

* * *

**Hazzard** – This – took – too – long – to – write –slash type ^^" Okay how was that? It was very short but you see, I have run out of ideas! I'm so stuck! Please if you want this to continue give me ideas peoples.

**Ichigo** – You can either tell Hazzard in the review or message her.

**Hazzard – **That would be much appreciated!

**Kisshu – **So how long till the next chappie?

**Hazard –** Depends…I have nothing left in the noggin! Heh-heh! ^_^" I need those ideas people.

Lv Lv Hazzard + Kisshu & Ichigo x x


	7. Ichi go!

**Hazzard** – Okay, I really nearly did die this time ^^" Sorry, not my fault! (How convenient that I was in a hospital when it happened too XD How lucky I am)

So, I got some ideas from some of the reviews and I thank you very much KAYKAY22PRINCESS and Mew Cherry Lollipop. I also liked the idea that magnusxalec had but Ichigo stole the keyboard every time I tried to write about it.

**Ichigo** – What, there wasn't any reason for it now ***shrugs***

**Kisshu** – So, wait – are you ruling the world again? Or is your 5 year old Brother still in the hot seat?

**Hazzard** – Kind of but my little brother went a bit mad with power and now we're kind of sharing the world now ^_^

**Ichigo** – Is that even possible?

**Hazzard** – Well, we only decided this a few moments ago and we thought we would see how it went :D

**Ichigo** – o.O

**Kisshu** – e_O

**Hazzard** – ^ _^

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 7 = 'Ichi-go!'~ ***

Just has Ichigo fitted the hat over Kisshu's ears, there was a knock at the door. Ichigo froze.

"Its okay, Ichigo, believe in me," Kisshu said kissing her forehead.

Ichigo looked up into his eyes and then nodded. She then smiled and took a deep breathe. She made her way to the door on wobbly legs and reached her hand out toward the doorknob and twisted it pulling the door open.

"Ichi-go!"

"DAIKON!" Ichigo cried picking up the little girl.

Kisshu saw the small girl and smiled. Amazingly she looked a lot like Ichigo and for that he found her adorable (but not in the same at all o.O").

"Ichigo, hunny, how have you been?" Sakura asked walking in without being invited first, Liam was behind her the whole time.

"I'm fine, mom. Actually, I'm more than fine. I'm great!" Ichigo said looking at Kisshu who was still watching as Daikon played with Ichigo's hair.

"So, this must be the lucky boy, ah?" Sakura said stepping closer to Kisshu.

Kish blinked out of his trace and smiled at Sakura, "Yes I'm lucky alright."

"Aw," she then moved onto the kitchen, Liam following her and then Ichigo holding Daikon followed by Kish, "Ichigo, you would not believe the service on the flight. It was terrible!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo said not interested in the slightest.

"Yes, I asked for a chicken meal so they gave me beef. I asked for lemonade so they gave me tea. When Daikon needed the toilet, the queue was massive! By the time we got only half way, she didn't need to go anymore!"

Sakura rambled on while Ichigo sat at the dining table with Daikon on her lap. Kisshu sat next them and waved his finger in front of Daikon. She looked up at him and giggled. Kisshu smiled at the sound of her laughter. He looked at Ichigo for confirmation that it was a normal human thing, and Ichigo smiled at him. He looked back at her sighed at the girl's cuteness as Daikon took his hand. She turned it over and poked his palm. He laughed quietly.

"Ichigo, are you listening?" Sakura asked her hands on her hips.

"Err, sorry?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing's changed," Liam commented under his breathe.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo cried glaring at him.

"What? You never listen," he sighed, "You didn't listen before and you still don't now."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo screeched, "I listen very well thank you very much!"

"Mm-hm," he sighed.

"Oh, shut up talking like you're a better person than me!" Ichigo said looking back to Daikon and stroking her hair.

"Don't speak to me like that, girl!" He said raising his voice, "No one speaks to me like that!"

"Hunny, calm down, dear," Sakura hushed and shushed him, "Its okay, hunny, she's probably just worried about us meeting her boyfriend, aren't you dear?"

There was a silent moment. Liam and Sakura waited for Ichigo's confirmation but if Ichigo nodded she would be lying. Moments passed.

"Ichigo," Kisshu whispered.

"But, it's not that at all mom!" Ichigo sighed. She passed Daikon to Kisshu and stood up, "I couldn't care less if you didn't accept Kisshu –"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"I love him and if you're stick up for this –" Ichigo looked at Liam and bit her tongue. She wouldn't swear, "I just don't understand why you chose…him."

"Oh, so shall we scratch your name of off the wedding invitations?" Liam asked glaring crazily. Ichigo gasped and he made his way out of the kitchen, "I'm leaving; I'll see you at the hotel, Sakura."

There was slam of the door. Sakura was looking at Ichigo, disappointment clear on her face.

"That's just nice, Ichigo," Sakura sighed, "Now, I've gotta tread carefully when I talk about you."

"Then don't talk about me!" Ichigo cried, "Obviously, you don't care about me enough! He hates me…and to be honest, I've hated him since day one. Now, you never told me about any a wedding and quite frankly, if I'm still invited I'm not going."

"Ichigo…"Sakura then sighed. She then turned to Kisshu and Daikon. She gently took Daikon and smiled at Kisshu, "Look after her…obviously, I can't."

"Of course, I will. I have been," Kisshu promised her standing up.

Sakura smiled and then looked at the ground by the door. Daikon reached over Sakura's shoulder to Ichigo, "Ichi! Ichi-go! Ichi-go! Ichi! Ichi!"

Ichigo felt her stomach twist. Sakura felt the same, and decided she had to move quickly before she let her guard down.

"Goodbye Ichigo," her voice cracked as she half ran to the door, Daikon screaming for Ichigo the whole time.

When the door shut Ichigo broke down in tears. They could still her muffled screaming and crying. Kisshu came to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, its okay, it's alright," he shushed gently, "**She'll forgive you**."

* * *

**Ichigo** – Kisshu are you crying?

**Kisshu** – No…***wipes face with arm warmer***

**Hazzard** – So how was that? A bit strange and little sad but I hope you liked it ^_^ I'm sorry that I take so long with the Chapters. I'm a terrible writer – it's not fair to keep you waiting.

**Kisshu** – Is there anyone even waiting?

**Ichigo** – Don't be so mean Kisshu!

**Hazzard** – No Ichigo, he's right, I thought that too. BUT WOW! I really am loved apparently, according to my emails saying 'so-and-so favourited' ^_^ So, to every one of those who did just that, I have much appreciation and I thank you - very much.

Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x


	8. Glum

**OMG!** I think I have problems – like, mental issues xD But seriously O_O I just cannot keep focused on one thing for a certain amount of time.

Anyway, I'M SORRY! and I'm actually getting REALLY STUCK and I REALLY NEED HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 8 = Glum ~ ***

That night while Kisshu waited in the bed staring up the ceiling thinking about Ichigo and Daikon, Ichigo was in the bathroom cleaning her face.

She stroked the wash cloth over her cheeks and over her eyelids, and let the rag drop into the half filled sink. She let a sigh escape her lips and scanned her miserable face in the mirror for a few moments. Ichigo then grabbed then cloth and ringed all the water out whilst hissing at her reflection. She turned on herself and chucked the damp cloth in the washing up basket.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu's voice came from the other side of the door.

Ichigo took a moment to answer, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because," Kisshu appeared next to her making her jump, "you seem very glum. Can I cheer you up?"

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" Ichigo asked again stepping toward him.

"Well," he took her wrist softly and the surroundings dissolved from the bathroom into the bedroom, "I can hug you till you fall asleep or I could hug you till morning, just in case you wake up in the night."

Ichigo giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That sounds nice."

* * *

This chapter is sooooo crapp! (With a double 'p')

**Ichigo **– You tried.

**Kisshu **– And failed.

**Hazzard **– I know T~T

**Ichigo **– Well, I thought it was…er…

**Kisshu **– Cheesy?

**Ichigo **– N…yeah.

**Hazzard **- ***Sigh*** Oh well, I need some help peoples. My brain has died with this story. Hazz – Needs – Ins – per – a – tion!

**Lv Lv, Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. Second Arrival!

**Woo! I would like to say thank you very much to Hoshiko my good friend for helping me with this next chapter and probably saving the story (I was probably gonna do something mean like…kill Ichigo! DUM! DUM! DUM! :D Hee! Jk!)**

**Anyway I hope you like this next chapter – Everyone thank Hoshiko in a review! ;)**

**Now on with the story ^_^**

**

* * *

**

*** ~ Chapter 9 = Second Arrival ~ ***

The night was quiet and only a soft moan of the wind could be heard – along with the shifting of bed sheets. Ichigo could not sleep and she kept shifting position. She lay on her right but she didn't fall asleep. She lay on her left but she didn't fall asleep. She lay on her back but she didn't fall asleep.

"Hmph!" Ichigo sat up and then looked down at a beautiful and funny looking Kisshu. He was sleeping peacefully with his hair scattered over his face. She smiled at him and wondered how she hadn't woken him up with her constant stirring and movement.

Ichigo decided she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and got out of bed. She tiptoed out of the room and got ready.

When she was all clean and dressed for daytime she checked the clock and saw it was three AM. Not knowing what else to do Ichigo decided she would go and watch some television, but as she was making her way down the stairs, a figure teleported in front of her.

Ichigo's eyes widened as it was not who she expected it to be. Ichigo thought maybe Kish had woken without her being in his arms and come to find her but no, this was someone else. But this someone else was somebody she had known – 3 years ago.

"Pai?" Ichigo whispered, still a bit surprised at his arrival.

"Good morning, Mew Ichigo," Pai gave her a greeting bow and then floated to the ground and stood on the solid floor, "It's a bit early for humans to be awake, isn't it?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," Ichigo explained simply. Then it occurred to her, "Err, not meaning to be rude or anything but, um, why did you come here if you knew – or if you though, rather – that I would be asleep? And why did you come anyway?"

Pai sighed and then explained smiling slightly, "I came to find Kisshu and now because I wasn't sure if I would frighten you or not. Gomenasai."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ichigo nodded accepting his excuse. She then carried on down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, with Pai following her, "So, how have you been these past few years?"

"Well, they've been alright, a little hectic with all the things we had to organise and operate but the home planet's getting better as we speak," Pai said smiling to himself.

"Anything happening for you guys back on New Earth?" Ichigo asked. It was obvious to anyone that Ichigo was referring to the alien's planet.

"What would you be suggesting by that question, Mew Ichigo?" Pai asked, with an eyebrow raised, sensing something else.

Ichigo giggled as she poured cereal into a bowl and filled it with milk, "No girl? No lover?"

Pai's face turned bright red but his voice stayed calm, "N-no, there isn't…"

"Hm, but you do like someone don't you?" Ichigo pressed making Pai's blush grow all the more.

"N-not exactly," Pai stuttered.

"Not exactly? What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo giggled, "I never expected the oldest and wisest of the aliens to have such a terrible pokerface."

Pai sighed and then changed the topic, "Mew Ichigo, we may continue this conversation later. But right now I need to know something and from your reaction earlier, I think you may know where Kisshu is. Please tell me."

"Upstairs," Ichigo told him.

There was a moment of silence. Pai was starring at Ichigo as if he was stuck like that forever, as Ichigo just ate her breakfast waiting for something to happen. Pai then blinked.

"Are you 'pranking me' as you call it?" Pai asked.

"No," Ichigo replied shaking her head slightly, "He's upstairs in bed. I wouldn't wake him though, he gets kind of –"

"Cranky," they both said.

Pai just starred at her as if she were mad, "I know…I've had to live with him for the past eight years."

"Wow, you guys must know each other inside out, by now," Ichigo commented.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Pai agreed, "Mew Ichigo –"

"Just Ichigo," Ichigo interrupted then added, "I'm not a mew anymore."

"Oh, I see. Ichigo then, would you know where I could find the other mews, like Lettuce perhaps," he then tried to think of an excuse when he saw Ichigo grinning accusingly, "I-I've enjoyed this reunion and I would l-like to meet the others again, as well."

Ichigo giggled and nodded, "yeah here I'll write down her address for you."

"Err, are you sure she won't mind?" Pai asked concerned.

"Believe me, if I still know her like I used to, she won't mind," Ichigo said as she jotted her old friends address down on a piece of paper. She then added quietly, though Pai's alien ears picked up easily, "Especially, since it's you."

Ichigo passed him the piece of paper which Pai happily accepted and smiled up at him.

She realised that he hadn't grown any taller but his hair was only a little longer. So, all in all he looked rather the same as he had three years ago.

"I shall come back later today to talk to Kisshu, my apologies for arriving so early," Pai said bowing, "Mata ne, Ichigo-san."

"Mata ne, Pai-san," Ichigo smiled as he teleported away.

Ichigo swallowed the last of her cereal and then placed the bowl in the sink to wahs up later. She spun around to go and finally watch some television but was seized in a kiss. Ichigo looked up and saw it was Kisshu.

They broke apart and Ichigo started laughing. Kish just smiled at her.

"You scared the life out of me," Ichigo chuckled, "I thought you were asleep upstairs. Oh! Didn't you hear me talking to Pai?"

"Of course I did. That's what woke me up," he smirked, he then added joking, "How dare you call me cranky."

"Aw, gomenaisai, Kisshu-kun!" Ichigo purred making Kish's heart melt, "do you forgive me?"

"Always," Kisshu replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good!" Ichigo smiled and mimicked the action, wrapping her arms around his neck, "And anyway if you knew he was down here why didn't you come say 'hi'? He came for you after all."

"I'm sorry I wanted more alone time with you, koneko-chan," Kish said sarcastically. Ichigo just smiled, "Well, I've said good morning to you. So, where's my good morning?"

Ichigo giggled but obliged to his wishes and kissed him sweetly.

**Starting the day in a loving way.**

**

* * *

**

Omg that rhymed! :D That's so cool!

**Kisshu** – Excuse me?

**Hazzard** – Oh, whatever!

**Kisshu** – Oh well! I kissed Ichigo twice in one chapter! Woop!

**Ichigo** – Hazzard, how many times do I have to kiss this jerk?

**Hazzard** – Well you are a couple now, so…meh? I'm making it up as I go along ^_^ Anyway not updating now until I get 30 reviews – c'mon! Nearly there!

**Determined face – e_o**

Lol!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. Third Arrival!

**Hello all!**

Wow, the reviews came faster than I imagined ^_^ Thank you very much everyone! Arigatou Minna-san! Right then, chapter 3!

**Kisshu **- ***sigh***

**Hazzard **- What's up with you?

**Kisshu **- Well, this story is about me and Ichigo, yet neither of us are in this chapter ¬¬

**Hazzard **- Oh, well so-rry! Hmph!

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 10 = Third Arrival ~ ***

Pudding was just skipping along the sidewalk after a days work at the café. She was humming along to her orange Ipod, it was playing 'DJ got us falling in Love' by Usher and Pitbull.

(**A/N: I love this song ^_^ ***_**dances for a moment then continues typing**_*** ;D)**

Two eyes watched as she skipped along. The owner of these eyes smiled and felt his heart skip a beat.

Pudding got her keys out of her bag and opened the gates to her house, walked in and then closed them again. Instead of returning to the house she danced round to the back garden and sat down in a chair. She retrieved a book from her bag and began reading it with a sigh. Although she was reading she still danced in her chair.

The spy thought that this was new. The Pudding he knew didn't seem the type to read. If it wasn't for her blonde hair, brown eyes and her restlessness he would have believed that she was the wrong girl, as she was taller, her hair was a little longer, she looked a bit older and she even lived a new house.

It was quiet for a little while until Pudding's Ipod fell silent. She looked for it but it had fallen off of her lap and landed behind the the chair. She turned in the chair and sat on her knees, so she was facing the wrong way around.

She would have leaned over the back and got her Ipod but someone was standing right there holding it out for her. A boy was standing behind her, a boy she remembered. She cupped her hands over her mouth with a gasp.

"Hi," Taruto said quietly and a little worried.

"Hello," Pudding whispered back letting her arms fall back to her sides slowly. She breathed in and out and then smiled and laughed happily. Taruto laughed a bit but he was not really sure why. She then jumped over the back of the chair and flew into him with a hug.

They crashed into the ground.

"Ow," Taruto said plainly making Pudding laugh.

"Taru-Taru came back to see Pudding!" she cheered.

"You're still calling me Taru-Taru?" he yelled blushing at the same time.

Pudding just laughed, "Pudding is very happy!"

Taruto smiled at this still blushing. Pudding sat up then, on Taruto's lap as he sat up too.

"Pudding thought it was matter of time that Taru-Taru would appear because Kisshu's been in town recently," Pudding smiled.

"Oh! You've seen him?" he asked.

"Yes, he wanted to find out what happened to Ichigo onee-chan," she explained.

Not that Taruto was concerned or anything...but he asked worried, "Oh! What happened to the old hag? Is she alright?"

Pudding giggled, "She's fine, we just haven't really kept in contact much because she's had a hard time and she never really wanted to see us. Pudding misses her onee-chan very much…but not as much as Taru-Taru!"

Pudding flung herself into him again knocking them both down again. Taruto chuckled happily and blushed at the same time, "Really?"

"Pudding can go round to Ichigo onee-chan's house and say 'hi' every three months. But Pudding cannot fly to another planet and say 'hi' to her Taru-Taru," she said snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

His blush never once left his face and neither did his smile. Oh, how happy he was that he had agreed to accompany Pai on the search for Kisshu, who had **disappeared **without a trace.

* * *

Okay then...Hmm...Ah-ha! The new quota is ...since it's 35 now...I would like 45 ^_^ Let's see if you can do that ;D

**Kisshu **- Aren't you pushing it, a bit?

**Hazzard **- Hey! I mentioned you in the chapter didn't I? Stop sulking! God, you're acting like my brother was earlier!

**Kisshu **- ***Sigh***

**Ichigo **- C'mon Kisshu, cheer up.

**Kisshu **- I cant.

**Ichigo **- I'm sure you can. What can I do?

**Kisshu **- ***smirks evilly*** Well-

**Hazzard **- Ichigo...really?

**Ichigo **- Wha-OH MY GOD! YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!

Well, anyway, there's all the aliens back (that you know of ;D), now hmm... shall this story go somewhere or shall it die...^_^ Well that's up to you with the quota ;)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **(with Kisshu and Ichigo)


	11. Why are you crying?

***Sigh*** Okay, I guess the quota for reviews was a little too high this time ¬_¬ so…we'll just keep it at 5 for every chapter, yeah?

Right then, because I'm tired and I need to get on with the stories today, or another few months will pass with NOTHING OCCURING, this will be a short chapter.

Also, I'd like to point out that I made a mistake. In that 1st chapter (I think) I said about Taruto visiting Pudding sometimes and then in the last chapter it had been ages since they had seen each other. Well when I realised I was like 'Oh for **** Sake!' as my best friend usually says ^_^"" Ah-heh! So, I'm sorry about that and I'll just make something up about it later on in another chapter ;)

**Kisshu** – Would you shut up!

**Hazzard** – Alright! Alright! Here's Chapter 11 - a Lettuce and Pai Chappie! ^_~

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 11 = Why are you Crying? ~ ***

Pai floated down to the front door nervously. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out. She might turn him away. She might be scared of him. She might even go all Mew Mew on his butt or something (**A/N - Hee! Hee! Lol ^_^**).

He sighed, then took a deep breathe and did the polite human action of knocking on the door. After a moment or two the door opened slowly reveiling a girl with long green hair and glasses. She half hid behind the door so Pai couldn't really see her properly.

"Y-yes?" the girl asked.

"Does Retasu Midorikawa live here?" he asked putting on a brave voice.

"Um...can I ask who wants her and why?" the quiet girl asked him.

"Err, never mind. I only wanted to talk to her. I'm a friend, you see, I just wanted to say hello," he smiled and turn to walk away from the house and probably go back to Ichigo's house, "Sorry to disturb you."

"Wait!" the girl lept out of the house after him and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Pai looked around and felt like such an idiot as he realised that Retasu Midorikawa was the girl all along, "Pai?"

It was silent for a moment. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Retasu, why are you crying?" Pai asked, he felt a pang in his stomach, "I'll go."

"No! Don't!" Retasu cried. She then let go of his wrist and wrapped her arms around him crying into his side, "I don't want you to leave."

"But you're crying?" he told her confused, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm crying because you came back! I'm crying because I missed you!" she explained.

The horrible pang in Pai's stomach faded away to nothing and was replace by so much love it surprised him. He immediately, as of intinctly, wrapped his arms around her to return the hug and whispered sweetly in her ear,

"I **missed you too and** I think...**I found I love you**."

* * *

^_^ Aw, I'm like a little match maker - That really shouldn't be my job :S

**Kisshu **- Well I don't know, you're not that bad at it.

**Hazzard **- Shut up, Kish! ¬_¬ You're only saying that cause I got you and Ichigo together.

**Ichigo **- Yeah, that job really doesn't suit you, Hazzard.

**Hazzard **- And you're only saying that for the exact same reason! -_- Anyway, remember to read and review peoples ;)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **_(+ Ichigo and Kisshu)_


	12. Live With The Humans

**Hiya all!**

Thanks for waiting so patiently - had alot of problems, alot school work and alot of stories ^^" Very sorry!

**Kisshu **- You are a terrible author!

**Hazzard **- I know! XO

**Kisshu **- ¬_¬ Sorry but it's the truth.

**Ichigo **- What's happening today?

**Hazzard **- Read and find out in Chapter 12 (I think it is) ^_^ Hahaha!

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 12 = Live with the humans ~ ***

They were sat together in Ichigo old bedroom. She was playing her guitar for Kisshu as he had nearly begged her to show him. She decided to play a song that wasn't her own; otherwise she would end up dying of embarrassment. She started to played and sang along (**'Every time you go' by Ellie Goulding – acoustic version, I guess, since it's only a guitar ^_^**).

Just then the air rippled and Pai appeared with Retasu and Taruto with Purin.

Ichigo gasped and stopped playing. The girls starred - they hadn't seen each other for a while now. Ichigo's eyes started to water and she chucked her guitar onto the spare bed as she ran to Retasu and hugged her tightly. She then let go of her and picked Purin of off the floor in another tight hug. She then, keeping an arm around Purin, slung her other arm around Retasu and hugged them both in a bear hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Ichigo cried.

Retasu giggled also crying too, "You could have come to see us anytime you liked!"

"I was scared," Ichigo sobbed, "I was worried what you'd all think."

"Purin would never turn Ichigo onee-chan away," Purin reassured her with a smile.

The broke their hug and Ichigo turned to Kish and said, "I hope you don't mind but I need to speak with the girls alone - for a catch up y'know! We'll just be walking around town if you need me."

Kish smiled and nodded. It's not like she needed his permission but she wanted to know if he would be okay without her for a little while. Ichigo smiled in a thankful way, pecked him on the cheek quickly and then linked arms with the girls running out of the house.

* * *

The alien boys were left alone in Ichigo quiet house.

Kish felt the glares of his brothers and sighed, "Hey, guys. How's it been lately?"

"You idiot! How dare you leave the atmosphere without telling anyone!" Pai scolded him, "we were preparing search parties until we realised where you'd gone!"

"I'm sorry but -" Taruto interrupted him.

"Why can't you just leave the old hag alone!"

"Excuse me?" Kish shouted back, "One - she's actually glad that I came back, believe it or not! And two, ya little hypocrite - how can you tell me to leave the one I love alone when you can't do that yourself! You get see your girlfriend all the time!"

"Hey -" Pai stopped Taruto by raising a hand to silence him.

"Actually, Kisshu, Taruto only visited Purin for the first year we left. The next two years he stayed within New Earth's Atmosphere and accepted that he shouldn't keep leaving," he explained, "He realised that it wasn't healthy, unlike you."

"How dare you!" Kish shouted standing up, "I love Ichigo and if you came to get me to go back with you then you're wasting your time! I'm not leaving her again, I promised!"

"Kish," Tart smirked, "that's not why we came."

Kisshu was confused at this. He looked to Pai and saw a rare smile playing on his lips, "Then...why did you come?"

"Well, it may not have seemed like it, but all those complaining pests were rather annoying to me too," Pai started.

"Yeah, same here," Taruto added.

"And, though I hate to admit it _to you_, I...also have a loved one here," Pai confessed smiling to himself sweetly, "So to put it quite bluntly, we decided to leave New Earth...for good."

"We're gonna live with the humans!" Taruto cheered, "With Purin!"

Kisshu smiled happily and a little shocked, "Really? You guys are okay with that?"

"Well duh!" Taruto laughed.

"Yes," Pai confimed still smiling as he thought about Retasu, "All we need now...is a place to stay."

"Well..." Kish started, "We'll have to ask Ichigo first but she has two spare rooms, this being one of them."

"But aren't you already in one?" Taruto asked.

Kish blushed and laughed awkwardly, "Well, not exactly...I'm kind of sharing with Ichigo."

Pai **chuckled** softly and Taruto just **starred as his jaw dropped.**

* * *

Lol! xD 'Jaw dropped' Haha!

Wow! The aliens are coming to town! ^_^ They're coming to live in town! :)

**Kisshu **- Yay! I get to stay! ^_^

**Ichigo **- ***Sarcasm*** Yay -_-

**Hazzard **- Sorry for taking so long - remember to review ^_^ x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**

_[And Ichigo & Kisshu]_


	13. Shut Up

**Hazzard - **Hello, Chapter 13 now :) Hope that wasn't too long a wait ;)

**Kisshu **- Mm...I'm still keeping my guard up.

**Hazzard **- How dare you!

**Ichigo **- Well to be fair Hazzard you're terrible with time. You go to bed at one in the morning - sometimes later - you've always got detention because you're always five minutes to an hour late for school and you always make you're family late if you're going out with them, and that's because you...what do you do?

**Hazzard **- I...I actually don't know...huh...oh...***Sniff Sniff***...

**Kisshu **- Oh no...

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 13 = Shut up! ~ ***

The three alien boys were sat on Ichigo's living room sofa with the three human girls standing up facing them. Ichigo was standing were her arms folded thinking, deciding. Retasu was standing to Ichigo's left, with her hands behind her back and a small patient smile on her face as she waited. Purin was to Ichigo's right fidgeting with excitement.

After another few moments, Purin cracked and jumped up and down screaming, "Oh c'mon, Ichigo! Let 'em stay! Let 'em stay! Let 'em stay!"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at Purin and said, "I already let one stay with me, don't I?"

"Yeah well, Ichigo onee-chan likes Kisshu chan!" Purin giggled.

"_Like_s?" Kisshu laughed, Ichigo sighed.

"Right, I've thought about this – personally I don't think ten minutes is long enough to decide but - I think I'll let you stay. But –" Ichigo said as Pai looked at Retasu and Taruto smiled to Purin, "You have to follow the rules my house and if you leave the house at all you must wear human clothes, okay?"

"Yes," Pai agreed.

"Whatever," Taruto shrugged, and then sprang to his feet to hug Purin.

Ichigo sighed again and shook her head at the ground. When she felt arms wrap around her she looked up and saw Kisshu smiling down at her. She gave him a weak smile back and then rested her head against his chest coiling her own arms around him.

* * *

Ichigo and Kisshu were snuggled up on the sofa watching television – well Ichigo was anyway. Kisshu was really watching Ichigo and playing with strands of her red hair.

Pai and Taruto had left for a while to get things from the spaceship that they would terminate after they had properly settled down in human life. They had also left to spend time with the girls they loved – alone.

"Kisshu," Ichigo said and waited for him to answer her.

"Mm?" was all he said.

Ichigo sat up and looked at him properly, "I know that I've already mentioned it and that this official apology should have been said a few weeks ago…actually I should have said this, years ago but…"

Kish was confused and curious as to what Ichigo was getting at and sat up too, leaning close to her, as always.

"I'm sorry that I rejected you all the time! I'm sorry that I never went away with you! I'm sorry that I was in love with Aoyama at the time! I'm sorry I was a mew! I'm sorry I hurt you!" Ichigo blurted out.

Kish blinked a few times but then pulled Ichigo into a tight hug and laughed softly, "Ichigo, it doesn't matter anymore. We're together now."

Ichigo smiled to herself and felt tears leak from her eyes. She had been thinking about why she felt so ashamed of herself lately. She had been thinking about it too much. A voice inside of her always shouted at her telling her she was a bad person. Which made her realise, was she using Kisshu? But, no, Ichigo knew she really loved him now but that voice just kept talking and making her less confident until she felt she had to apologise for everything properly. But with the unexpected acceptance from Kisshu she was shocked and fell in love even more.

"Kish," Ichigo breathed. She was smirking this time, "I need to give you something."

Kisshu pulled back only slightly so their faces were face to face. He looked again confused and curious but when Ichigo kissed him hard, that melted into passion. Kisshu pulled back reluctantly and chuckled as he repeated, "_Need_?"

Ichigo just **laughed **and replied, "**Yes! Now shut up**," and she continued **the kiss**.

* * *

^_^ Hee!

**Kisshu **- I MADE ICHIGO CRY AGAIN!

**Ichigo **- You gotta stop doing that!

**Kisshu **- It's not me this time! It's Hazzard now!

**Ichigo** - Yes, Kisshu, this time.

**Kisshu **- ***Bottom lip quivers***

**Ichigo **- ***Shakes head*** Nah, don't work on me...hey, wheres Hazzard?

**Kisshu **- I don't know, why?

**Ichigo **- Well, last time we left her alone she nearly burnt the house down!

**Kisshu **- ***Laughs*** Oh yeah! ***Stops smiling. Scared*** Oh no!

**Ichigo **- Exactly!

**Kisshu **- C'mon let's go!

**Ichigo **- Right!

***They leave***

**Hazzard **- Hee! Hee! Hee! I'm just hiding under the desk :D **REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	14. A Lucky Guy

**HEY! CHAPTER 14 :p**

^_^ I got a new idea thanks to Shiko (**Hoshiko13**) again ^_^ Love you friend! ***insert love heart here :)***

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 14 = A Lucky Guy! ~ ***

Ichigo was skipping down the street, humming a song she heard on the radio earlier while she was getting ready. She was smiling at an idea she had just come up with but she wasn't too sure if it would work out. She would have to discuss it with the others and by that she meant Retasu and Purin.

She turned the corner to walk out of the park and – _CRASH _– she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Owowow," she mumbled rubbing her backside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she gasped recognising the voice and looked up to see who it was, "Here, Momomiya-san, let me help you up."

All Ichigo could do was accept his out stretched hand and stand up. She then brushed dirt of the back of her skirt and smiled back at him thinking of something to say, "Aoyama-kun…um, how are you today?" she asked.

"Not too bad and yourself?" he gestured to a park bench so they could sit together and talk.

"I'm alright thank you," but then Ichigo shook her head, "But I can't stay and chat too long. Someone's waiting for me at home."

"A friend?" he asked knowing, probably from one of the girls at school, that she lived alone.

"No," Ichigo looked down smiling to herself, "More than that."

"A best friend?" he asked smiling.

Ichigo giggled, "Nope, a Boyfriend – actually – more like a lover. We've known each other for ages and he liked me way before I liked him. Though, I'm not really sure, to be honest. I was in love with someone else at the time so I never really gave him a chance."

"Ah, I see," Masaya nodded, "Did the other boy know you were in love with him?"

"Yes, he did. He told me he loved me too but…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Did something happen to him?" he asked wearing a mask of concern.

"Yes – well – no – but…" she sighed and said, "he forgot."

"He forgot?" he repeated.

_Why am I telling him this? I'm telling him about everything…and I don't even speak to him as much anymore. I suppose it's because even though he's forgotten about me I know I can still trust him. He's still a sweet guy and I could trust him even before we were dating._

"Yeah, he forgot a lot of things...l-like amnesia," she said sadly, "One of them being me."

"Oh, that must have been awful," he commented.

"Yes, it was," she nodded, but then she shook her head and smiled again, "But I'm okay now. I have Kisshu to love me."

"And you love him right?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I love him with all my heart!" she assured him, "I regret rejecting him before…because that's all I did at first. I told him to stay away from me, but he never did. Ha! I'm glad he didn't listen to me."

"Good to hear," he smiled at her, "Anyway, you better get home and tell him how much you love him."

Ichigo giggled agreeing. She shared a quick hug with him and then they started to walk on their way again.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped and turned to him again curiously.

"Yes?" she called back.

"He's a lucky guy, Momomiya-san!" he winked at her and then smiled as he said, "Call me some time and let me know how you're getting on."

He turned and walked off again. She stood there feeling her cheek flush slightly but she just shook her head and sighed. Ichigo turned and started on home once again saying, "Nearly home Kish."

* * *

What do you think? ^_^ Hee! Remember to review people! ;p - ;D

**Kisshu **- Grr! -_- Not happy...

**Hazzard **- Why? -_-

**Kisshu **- Romeo's worming his way back in! The little creep!

**Ichigo **- You're the creep!

**Kisshu **- Am not!

**Hazzard **- No Ichigo, he's just a perverted alien ^_^

**Kisshu **- Not helping...-_-"

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	15. A Lucky Girl

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Kisshu **- You have problems -_-

**Ichigo **- What's new?

**Hazzard **- x( Hmph!

**_Note - I wrote this just before school ^^" So it's short. I'll try (try) to update with a long chapter next ;D_**

* * *

"_He's a lucky guy, Momomiya-san!" he winked at her and then smiled as he said, "Call me some time and let me know how you're getting on."_

_He turned and walked off again. She stood there feeling her cheek flush slightly but she just shook her head and sighed. Ichigo turned and started on home once again saying, "Nearly home Kish."_

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 15 = A Lucky Girl ~ ***

When Ichigo got in she wasn't surprised to hear more than three voices. Since Pai and Tart had moved in Retasu and Purin's visits were ever increasing. She walked into the living room where everyone was gathered and threw her bags on the floor. Kisshu who was sitting on the floor watching television, looking extremely bored, looked around and smiled. He sprang to his feet and shot through the air toward her. Ichigo was just about to let herself fall onto the couch, next to Retasu and Pai, when someone caught her and the surrounding dissolved into the bedroom.

Ichigo glanced up and laughed knowng exactly who had teleported her. "Kish!"

"You were out quite a while," he pointed out, gently placing her on the bed, "Did my kitty run into some trouble?"

"Not really," Ichigo shrugged, "I just kind of bumped into Aoyama and he helped me up. We talked some and then I got home."

Kisshu never really got as jealous as he used to when she spoke about her now-ex-boyfriend but it still made him clench his fists and wish she'd never met that annoying tree-hugger.

Kish sat in the air as he asked, "What were you talking about? School?"

"Nope, you," Ichigo smiled. Grabbing his ankle and pulling him out of the air to sit down beside her on the bed.

He fell with a 'Wahh!' but then straight away sat up and asked intrigued, "Me? Why? About what?"

"Well, he wanted to chat but I told him I had to get home because someone was waiting for me. He asked if it was a friend - I said no - he said best friend - I said no. I told him that you were actually my lover and that I love you," Ichigo sighed satisfied with the way Kisshu was gazing into her eyes dreamily, "He said you was a lucky guy."

"Even though that's an indication he likes you, it seems more or less harmless. Just on a friendly level and nothing more, I suppose," Kisshu pointed out to himself more than anyone, which made Ichigo laugh and shake her head. He then smiled and said, "But he's right and I knew that all ready."

"Well, I'm a lucky girl," Ichigo said leaning into his face.

"Oh really?" he smiled asking.

"Either that or you're just too persistent," she giggled making him laugh too.

"Maybe but it all worked out in the end, right?" he smirked.

"Right," Ichigo smirked herself and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He grumbled beside her making her giggle. He wanted a proper kiss not just a peck on the cheek and Ichigo knew this so she leaned in and gave him another peck, but this time on the lips.

Kisshu sighed he still didn't think that was enough to satisfy his needs but he instead **wrapped his arms around her in a hug**.

* * *

Okay sorry it's short and if doesn't make sense please tell me. I'm in a rush this morning ^^"

:)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	16. What's the real reason?

**HI GUYS!**

**Well, now I actually have a good enough reason to bunk off of these stories (yeah, writer's block isn't a good enough reason ~.~) - I'm starting my GCSE's :S THE EXAM'S THAT HOLD MY FUTURE!**

**Kisshu - **I thought you said you owned the future ¬_¬

**Ichigo - **She _thinks_ she owns the _world_ :/

**Hazzard - **SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN! XP Oh! And would anyone be kind enough to go read and review my Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction cause I put it up over a week ago and I have no idea what people are thinking or if anyone has even read it yet :S So please! Please! Please! SOMEONE REVIEW ^~^ PLEASE!

**Kisshu** - =_=

**Ichigo** - e_o

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 16 = What's the real reason? ~ ***

_Knock! Knock!_

Kisshu grumbled in his sleep and turned away from the noise whereas Ichigo slowly rose up to a sitting position yawning. She waited. Her eyes half closed and slightly glazed over.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

She sighed and shook the sleep out of her eyes. She then slowly made her way out of the bed and over to the window. As she peered out she saw Purin and Retasu just about to leave. She thrust window opened called out with a wide smile, "Hey! Three aliens and a human girl still sleeping here!"

The other two turned to her and laughed.

"Can we come in Ichigo onee-chan?" Purin cried bouncing over to the door before she got the reply.

Ichigo sighed and then laughed, "Yeah, sure."

Retasu followed Purin to the door with a smile.

"I'll be there in a moment," Ichigo smiled. She then closed the window again and turned to see Kisshu standing right behind her, half dazed, "Ah! You scared me!"

"You're so cute when you're frightened," he smirked still half asleep.

"Shut up," she laughed and pushed him back on the bed as she made her way around him and over to the door, "You look tired maybe you should get some more sleep."

He sighed and absent mindedly snuggled into the bed sheets while yawning, "Only if you join me."

"I have to get the door," Ichigo said laughing still and left the room knowing he was already asleep again.

* * *

Not long after the the green and orange mews had arrived, two of the aliens had risen from their dream-like state whilst the third remained dazed and slow.

Four of them were sat at the table in the kitchen, while two sat on the chairs at the counter facing the rest of the group.

"I've noticed that you haven't been in school for a while," Pai stated as Ichigo set plates down infront of everyone. For some it was breakfast but for two it was just a snack, "Do you not attend your educational classes anymore?"

"Well, yes we do but it's the holidays at the moment, so we have a few weeks off," Retasu explained.

"Ah," was all Pai said before taking the first bite of the Earth food.

"What is this?" Taruto asked picking the up soft circular shape between his thumb an index finger.

"Breakfast. Now I would appreciate it if you ate with a knife and fork," Ichigo replied simply. Kish sighed a laugh, he seemed too exhausted to laugh like he usually did. Ichigo looked over to him with concern and then back to her friends half joking when as she sat down at the counter next to Kisshu and said, "Look what you guys did to my Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled to himself, although he was still half asleep he was still happy that Ichigo was open about her feelings for him.

"He looks like a living zombie!" Purin giggled making Taruto laugh too.

Retasu giggled as well, but said, "Oh, don't be rude to Kisshu-san. It is our fault after all."

"Well, in actual fact I usually wake him up at this time anyway," Ichigo told them taking a bite out of her own breakfast (**A/N - which, if you haven't guessed already, is PANCAKES! :D**). She then looked at Kish with narrowed eyes and stated, "Which makes me wonder, why are you so..._dead _this morning?"

He smirked and looked her through half closed eyes, "I was up all night watching over you."

Ichigo blushed and looked away as Purin cried 'AWW!', Retasu gasped and smiled, Pai just smiled up at them and Taruto stuck his tongue out (**A/N - Lol, I love how Taruto's reaction is the complete opposite of everyone elses xD**). Just then the door bell rang.

"Oh! Who could that be?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Purin will get it!" Purin screamed as she jumped out of her chair.

Lettuce then shot up from her chair after her, "Wait! Purin-san, this isn't your house. You should let Ichigo answer the door."

"Oh, it's fine guys don't worry," Ichigo chuckled, as she followed them out.

After the kitchen door shut behind Ichigo, Pai turned to Kisshu and asked, "What's the real reason behind your lack of sleep?"

Kisshu looked at him for a moment then smiled and shook his head - he should have known, "Okay, I was gonna tell you but I wanted to make sure...I think they're coming for us."

"Huh?" Taruto asked, "Who?"

"Home," Pai answered for him. He looked down at the ground thoughtfully.

"I guess they think we ran out of fuel to power the ship," Kisshu shrugged, "Whatever the reason, **I'm not leaving Ichigo - I promised**."

* * *

Right then, there you go Chapter 16 ^_^

What will happen now? :o Ooh! I know! ...but then I guess I should ¬.¬ I mean I _am_ the writer...yeah...course I am...

**Kisshu** - What are you talking about?

**Hazzard** - I'M NORMAL I TELL YOU! NORMAL! XO

**Ichigo** - EEP! Kisshu save me!

**Kisshu** - Heh! :D Carry on, Hazzard!

**Ichigo** - EH? YOU BAKA! DX

^_^ Please at least someone read and review my OHSHC Fanfic! I'd be super happy if only one person reviewed and I'd update this story the night I read the review - which since I check up on here a lot (whether I'm updating or not) will most likely be the night it's posted ;D (**That's a Bargain**!) xD Haha! Anyway I would appreciate it :)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	17. I Promise

Okay, so I decided to post/update chapter...err...oh! Chapter 17 early ^_^ (I'm having fun writing this again :D YAY) But this chapter is an oh-so small chapter only to inform Ichigo of the news :) So read on ;)

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 17 = ****I promise **~ *

Ichigo was humming along to a nursery rhyme she learnt as a child while she did the washing up. Then two strong arms snaked around her waist from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder. She smiled to herself but continued cleaning the dishes as today, since no one had come round unexpectedly (**A/N - no names mentioned -Retasu and Purin cough cough - ^_^ Hee!**), Ichigo had decided to do the house work. No, no, don't worry our Ichigo hadn't gone soft – she made sure the boys had plenty of chores too (**A/N – Mwahahahaha! xD**).

Just then Kish sighed but it wasn't a 'dreamy' sigh or a 'satisfied' sigh like he usually purred when he was with her. No, it was more like an uncomfortable sigh which worried Ichigo. He was never uncomfortable with her – something was wrong.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something," Kisshu's voice was serious without a flicker of joy.

Ichigo was beginning to feel scared but she tried to hide it as she stopped cleaning and turned to look at him fully. That's when she realised that Pai and Taruto were there too. They had all been so quiet entering the kitchen only adding to the atmosphere of this unknown serious topic.

"Well?" Ichigo probed feeling the awkward silence was only growing and going on, "I can see it's not…a good thing…so just tell me! What's up?"

"Ichigo…" Kish tried to start but trailed off.

"Momomiya-san, back on 'New Earth' they have decided to send a group – like they had with us – to come to Earth and… _rescue_ us," Pai explained.

"_Rescue_? But…but you're not in danger and…and you chose to stay! We didn't make you! You chose to stay!" Ichigo cried her eyes starting to water.

"Ichigo, I'm not going back with them, okay? I'm not leaving you again. I promise," Kish explained pulling her close as she started to cry.

"Please, don't go. Please," Ichigo pleaded into his chest.

"**I promise**," Kisshu whispered, as a tear fell down his own cheek.

* * *

**Kisshu** - I suppose you like mushy endings.

**Hazzard** - Nah, not really ^_^ Only with you and Ichigo...cause you never ended up together...I mean - GOD - you were right for each other!

**Kisshu** - I know right?

**Ichigo** - Um, excuse me! I was and still am in love with Aoyama-kun!

**Hazzard** - Not in this story :p

**Ichigo** - Actually, you never stated that I fell out of love with him - just that I really missed Kish and came to love him much more.

**Hazzard** - ...Oh, shut up! He forgot you anyway!

**Ichigo** - O~O ***sniff...sniff***

**Kisshu** - I didn't forget you though...a-and I still love yo-

**Ichigo** - Shut up!

**Kisshu** - -_- Fine!

**Hazzard** - REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	18. Fly half the universe for nothing?

**Okay, this may be the longest chapter of the story WITH OVER 2000 words :D YAYA!**

**New characters = OC characters! ^^ Aliens come to Earth and I have a video on my youtube account to show you guys what they look like ;) I have the link on my Fanfiction. Net profile ^_~ Please check it out!**

**Enjoy!~~**

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 18 = Fly half the universe for nothing?~ ***

"So, when do the newbie's get here, na no da?" Purin asked. She was directing her attention to Pai as he was always more or less the guy with all the answers.

He just replied simply, "Round about now."

"So, why aren't they here yet?" Kisshu shouted angrily, "And did you find out who they sent or not?"

"My apologies brother," was all Pai replied with. Kish just threw his hands in the air and sighed heavily in response.

Ichigo was getting more and more worried by the second. What if they somehow managed to change Kish's decision? What if they just took him by force? Would she be able to cope losing love twice? Would she be able to cope losing Kish twice?

Suddenly the air above them rippled and four figures appeared. Ichigo and Kish stepped closer to each other, Retasu quietly slid further behind Pai and Tart reached out to hold Purin's hand. Then as the figures gracefully landed on the ground the three aliens we all know and love recognised familiar faces.

"Hello, Cousin."

* * *

_**- DRAMATIC PAUSE! - X'D**_

* * *

"Hello Cousin."

"Chaynie?" Ichigo looked up at Kish who looked stunned to see 'Chaynie' who was apparently his cousin.

There were two females and two males.

The first female who just spoke was named Chaynie. She had long light green hair, with some light blue hair pulled back into a spunky ponytail. She also had Kish's eyes but maybe only a shade or two lighter. Ichigo noticed, as it was quite blatant, that she wore a black eye-patch over her right eye. Maybe favourite colours ran in the family too or maybe it was some type of dress code because, Chaynie wore a brown sleeveless shirt and black puffy shorts like Kish's under a dark green (almost black) cloak that she wore around her shoulders. If Chaynie hadn't greeted her cousin in the same way, Ichigo may still have been able to tell that they were related in some way.

"Avabree," Pai said.

"Pai," the youngest member of the group replied.

The second female was named Avabree but most that were close to her called her Ava. She was Pai's little sister with short light blue hair and slightly paler skin than the others in her team. Her eyes were a few shades darker then her hair and were placed in an oval shaped face, along with slightly large features set into it. Her eyes, nose, and ears were all bigger than your average alien but her mouth was slimmer, however, which successfully threw her face off balance. She tended to dress more like Earthlings than her fellows. She wore a dark blue tunic, a black vest over the top, and a pair of royal blue shorts. She thought that this would help her blend in... however, something that didn't really support her on that note was the strange, dark blue, alien helmet.

"How's my big cousin been?" Chaynie flew over to him and hugged him. One of the males seemed to jump slightly and flew straight after her.

"Ch-chaynie, there are humans here. Be careful," he warned her stuttering slightly.

"Oh, Mori, calm down," she laughed as she looked around to him.

Mori, one of the males, he seemed quite shy. He was Chaynie's mate and an old good friend of Pai's family. He had long blonde messy, spiky hair which he tied up into a spiky ponytail. He wore a black Kung Fu shirt (**A/N - xD Haha - I know - but it's the only way I can describe it really**) and a black pair of shorts. He wore fingerless white gloves and on his left hand were three long needle-like metal claws. He was also wearing a headset microphone but he rarely ever used it. That's when Ichigo realised that Chaynie and Mori were both wearing a silver key around their necks..._hm?_ Lastly, he had a small scar on his cheek..._I wonder why?_

"C-calm down? We're on a different planet! D-don't TELL me to be calm!" Mori slightly shouted, "God k-knows, what these humans could d-do to us! You've never b-been here before!"

"No, I haven't Mori and neither have you. But Konsta has!" Chaynie smiled widely like she had already won that minor argument of theirs, "Right Konsta?"

The other male sighed but smiled all the same, "Yes, but we're getting off of the point now."

Konsta, or rather his full name being Konstantin, had short cut black hair and dazzling purple eyes. His choice of dress was influenced by hanging around Ava and from a previous mission which brought him to Earth but it wasn't anything big - only collecting some kind of information on Earth vegetation. He often wore an orange shirt, with a jacket covering him, belted shut. His hands were wrapped in the usual bandages the aliens used to wear before they moved to Earth. He had a skull piercing on his left ear which was something he had picked up on that one previous mission to Earth.

"Ah, right!" Chaynie cried, as if she'd forgotten the whole reason why they had come. She then jump around in the air and turned to look at Kish fully, smiling broadly, "Pack your stuff, we can go now!"

Ava sighed rolling her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms. Konstantin stepped toward Chaynie, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "We haven't etablished why they couldn't return yet."

"But I thought that was obvious!" Chaynie shrugged her smile disappearing.

"Ha!" Ava snorted sarcastically, "Oh really? What was the reason then?"

Chaynie paused her cheeks growing slightly pink as she realised that there could have been many other reasons, "W-well...there wasn't a ship...OKAY! HMPH!" Chaynie folded her arms and turned away from Ava, frowning.

"Whatever," Ava sighed.

"Girls, please," Konsta sighed and waited for a few moments wondering if they would start again, when they didn't he began, "Right then, it is good to see you are all well. I suppose we owe our thanks to these three humans, yes?"

"I suppose you could say that," Kish said through gritted teeth, his anger slightly returning.

Konsta looked over to him. He frowned at him, "Kisshu-sama...that wasn't a very nice tone. Have I offended you?"

"Why did you come?" Kish asked.

"To help you get home. Mama's quite worried, y'know! She keeps asking me whether we heard anything from you guys yet!" Chaynie told him. She then thumped his head softly, "You're such a baka! You could have sent some kind of message that you were okay! All I hear day in day out is 'Have you heard from Kisshu-kun?' 'Is Kisshu-kun okay?' 'I told my sister I would look after him for her and where is he? Do you know?'...I'M GOING MAD, KISH! INSANE! It's like she forgotten she actually has a daughter of her own."

"I'm sorry Chaynie but that's all you came for," Kisshu said. Confusion flooded her features and her head tilted to the side, a silent 'huh?' escaping her lips. Kisshu added, "You only came to get an apology...we're not coming back. We're staying here."

"W-what?" Chaynie stuttered. She looked really upset.

"Excuse me?" Ava on the other hand looked quite angry, "You had us fly half the universe for nothing?"

"We didn't ask you to come!" Kish shouted back at her.

"But we came because we thought you might have been in some sort of dangerous dilema! I mean, why else would you stay?" she screeched lifting off of the ground slightly.

"Avabree, have you ever been in love?" Kish asked furiously.

"What?" she breathed. She was shocked - she definitely hadn't expected that. After a moment, she regained her own anger and shouted at him, "Are you mad?"

"No, in love," Kisshu corrected her.

"You complete and utter -"

"Avabree!" Konsta cut her off.

She whipped her head around to her elder member of the team and shouted, "How can you just stand there after hearing that?"

"Ava-" Konsta began but she interrupted him.

She whipped her head back to Kish and glared at him, "I didn't believe all those rumours about you! The one's which say you betrayed us to save a some Earthling on countless occasions...but now I can see how some of them are true! Not very comforting knowing you have a saviour who gives up quite so easily."

"I don't give up easily!" Kisshu snapped, "I just know who I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"But you can't!" Ava screamed between clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Kish hissed back at her.

She took a deep breathe and teleported away. Seconds after Konstantin sighed and also disappeared presumably to go after her. Mori looked around and decided he would leave as well and rippled away. Only Chaynie was left.

She slowly looked up to meet Kisshu's eyes. He was mad at them for coming. She sighed and looked back at the ground, "Look at it from our point of view, Kish. You vanished...shortly after Pai-sama and Taruto-sama also disappeared. At least we knew from them that they were going to Earth whereas you left without saying a word to anyone. We never got any word that you were alright...so how were we supposed to know?"

There was a long silence she then smiled to herself and looked up at him again noticing his expression was still strong but less angry. She smiled at Ichigo, "I did wonder how they knew where you'd disappeared to... she must be mad."

Ichigo flinched slightly.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't being rude," Chaynie explained quickly. She then bit her lip, "Um...sorry. Oh! Why don't I introduce myself? I'm Chaynie!"

She smiled to Ichigo waiting for her to reply. Ichigo looked up at Kisshu asking with her eyes. He nodded still not smiling. She looked back at the alien girl and smiled slightly.

"Hi, I'm Momomiya Ichigo," Ichigo greeted her, stepping ever so slightly in front of Kisshu.

"Ichigo..." Chaynie suddenly smiled delightedly and rushed to Ichigo. She picked her up and swung her around comically, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO CUTE! HOW THE HELL DID MY BIG COUSIN GET A GIRL LIKE YOU, HUH?"

"AHH!" Ichigo was screaming out of shock at first but then started laughing, "AH-HAHA! I'M GETTING A LITTLE DIZZY, CHAYNIE! HEHEHAHA!"

Chaynie placed her back down on the ground and then flew straight over to Retasu and smiled to her, "So what's your name?"

"Um, Midorikawa Retasu?" she said it like it was a question but she was just worried that Chaynie would start spinning her around too.

"Oh you're so cute too!" Chaynie cooed as she wrapped her arms around shy Retasu and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Uh...t-thank you."

Chaynie then shot over to Purin and grinned at the smaller girl, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Fong Purin!" Purin smiled widely at the hyper alien girl.

Chaynie just grabbed her hands and jumped up and down excitedly with her making Purin giggle.

"Wow, first human encounter and I've made friends! Yay!" Chaynie smiled happily, "Well anyway, I'll come back later, okay? I gotta go otherwise they'll wonder if I'm slacking off or not. Maybe Ava will have calmed down by now."

"I doubt it," Pai commented.

Chaynie just laughed and nodded her head in agreement, "You're probably right but oh well. See you laters!"

With that she teleported away leaving them with a **funny giggle** and a **wide smile** to remember her by.

* * *

There you go, four OC aliens :D Made by Hoshiko13 and myself but you should already know that, if you watched the video that is ;)

**Kisshu** - I think I over reacted in this chapter -_-

**Hazzard** - Really? I don't ¬_¬

**Ichigo** - Yes, you do. You said yourself while you were typing and I quote 'Man, he's being a little over the top...oh well - it adds to the drama! Hee!'

**Kisshu** - I thought this was a romance!

**Ichigo** - It can be two genres, Kish

**Hazzard** - Hey! Hey! It is a romance and it is two genres! But it's not a Drama! XO Remember to READ AND REVIEW ;D

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	19. Blackberries and Raisins

**Kisshu** - Yawn!

**Ichigo** - Zzz...

**Hazzard** - Sigh! Kinda tired today...and a little bored...OH! I KNOW! :D

**Kisshu** - Eh?

**Ichigo** - AH!

**Hazzard** - I'll write chapter 19 of 3YL! O-key Do-key! ^_^

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 19 = Blackberries and Raisins ~ ***

"Be back soon," Ichigo called back in to the house before shutting the door behind her. She sighed exhausted and made her way to the store. She didn't need to go today as they had everything they needed but she wanted some fresh air and some time to think for herself.

Of course this wasn't such a good idea (**A/N – Can you guess why? ***_**evil smirk**_*****), but Ichigo didn't know that.

As she rounded the corner at the end of her road, a blonde fell out of the sky and landed in front of her.

"Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed. It was Mori and he had surprised her, "Hello again. Um, if you're looking for Kish he's back at the –"

"Err, n-no," he stuttered, interrupting her and looking around making sure no one was there to see them, "I-I-I…came to…err…"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked smiling in a friendly way.

He cringed as that made his task a little harder. He sighed and shook his head, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Ichigo's face switched to one of confusion but then fear when one of his hands started to emit sparks of…_electricity_? Ichigo gasped and turned to run away but he was too quick and he tapped her shoulder causing her to scream out and then fall unconscious.

He peered around again, looking almost terrified of himself, and then picked up her limb body to teleport back to base.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Kish teleported the second the knocker was heard to let Ichigo in, who he missed already. He swung the door open but his face fell.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Kish," Minto smirked and invited herself in. She entered the family room and ran over to Retasu and Purin to hug them both, "Hey, Retasu! How are you, Purin?"

Kish was about to close the door when Zakuro appeared smiling, in her beautifully mature way. He sighed and allowed her to pass, she then gestured behind her for someone to follow. In walked a young fifteen year old pair of blacked haired twins. One looked at him with a raised eyebrow then followed Zakuro in without a word and the other didn't look at him at all but greeted him in a shy manner, whilst also thanking him for inviting them in – which he never did in the first place.

Once he had closed the door again he walked back in to the living room where everyone seemed to be gathered, Pai and Taruto included.

"Err, why is everyone here?" he asked mainly to Retasu and Minto.

"Because we came to see Ichigo!" Minto answered sticking her nose in the air.

"It's been a while," Zakuro added.

"I mean Retasu and Purin seem to be visiting a lot lately and are seemingly growing much closer – like we were before," Minto explained dropping her gaze to the floor thinking about the good times, a few years ago. She then sighed and continued, "I just want to talk to her again. I want her to know that we're still good friends…err! I mean-um-we're just close…err, acquaintances! Yes, that's it! We're, um, just very close acquaintances and Ichigo needs to know that!"

Retasu giggled then Kish sighed and told her, "Okay, but she's not here at the moment. She went out to go to the store, just a few moments ago actually."

"And you didn't go with her?" Minto asked, pretending to be appalled, "What kind of a gentleman are you? And I thought I could trust my Ichigo in your hands! How I was wrong!"

"Hey, I offered but she said she wanted some time alone," he explained crossing his arms and turning away from the snob, "I let her go but reluctantly, okay?"

She laughed slightly and smirked, "Good!"

"So, who are you?" Taruto asked the new faces.

The confident twin who also seemed just as snobby as Minto smiled proudly taking a breath to start introducing herself, and her twin. But Purin butt in and answered for her, "Oh! This is Burakkberi and Rezun!"

Burakkberi placed her hands on her hips and scrunched her face up unhappily while Rezun just bobbed her head up and down once to confirm.

"I told Ichigo about them but she hasn't met them yet," Retasu told everyone.

"We've been told about her too," Rezun said still looking at the ground.

"Yeah, so when Minto asked me if I wanted to come and meet her, well, of course I said yes!" Burakkberi added.

"Hm," Pai thought.

"Okay, but _who_ are you?" Taruto asked again, making Purin giggle but Burakkberi frown.

"I believe they are new recruits, yes?" Pai asked Retasu.

"I guess, you could call them that," she nodded, "But we are mews not soldiers."

He smiled over to her (**A/N – Just another one of those **_**rare**_** smiles for Retasu! xD**), "Of course." She smiled back at him blushing.

"So, if Ichigo is out, what do we do?" Burakkberi asked crossing her arms bored already.

"We sit and wait," Zakuro told her sternly, knowing what the girl is like already.

Burakkberi sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She sat down on the sofa next to Kish who was sat on the arm of the sofa staring out the window, most likely longing for Ichigo. Rezun shyly joined her sister and sat in the next seat of the couch close to her.

"Pass us your mobile, Rez-chan," Burakkberi said.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Cause I wanna play Pacman, duh!" she cried as if it were obvious.

"Oh, okay," she reached in to her small handbag and passed it to her, "Here, Bura-chan."

Burakkberi snatched the phone without a thank you and started tapping in to the device while Rezun just stared in to her lap. Everyone else in the room had started talking, catching up with each other. All except Kish who was sat on the arm of the couch, looking out for Ichigo, and Pai who wondered what the relationship between the two newest members of the mew team was like. **They seemed rather distant.**

* * *

**Kisshu** - _More_ OCs?

**Hazzard** - Yep ^_^

**Ichigo** - Any reason?

**Hazzard** - Nope, I just wanted a few new character for more story oppotunities ^_^

**Kisshu** - Makes sense...

**Ichigo** - I thought you knew where this story was going already!

**Hazzard** - I do...but I wanted more characters to add to it so that the story can have more content possibilities. Anyway, I liked the sound of my Burakkberi and Rezun characters and the side-stories I made for them.

**Ichigo** - Blackberry and Raisin, huh?

**Hazzard** - Yep! ^_^

**Kisshu** - Do I get to kiss Ichigo next chapter since I didn't get to this chapter?

**Hazzard** - Nope!

**Ichigo** - Woop! Woop!

**Hazzard** - Oh, I wouldn't be happy if I were you, Ichigo.

**Ichigo** - Huh? Why?

**Hazzard** - Remeber to read and REVIEW ;D

**Ichigo** - Hazzard! What do you mean? Hazzard!

**Hazzard** - Haha!

**Ichigo** - HAZZARD!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	20. She's a human, Mori!

Hey all! ^_^ Next chapter! ;D

**Kisshu** - So I don't get to kiss Ichigo in this chapter either?

**Hazzard** - ***sigh*** Ugh! For the last time, Kish, NO!

**Kisshu** - :S

**Ichigo** - Hazzard...

**Hazzard** - Yes, Ichigo?

**Ichigo** - What's going on? Where am I?

**Hazzard** - And...play! ***presses play on remote. ROLL FILM***

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 20 = She's a human, Mori! ~ ***

Ichigo slowly but gradually felt her consciousness returning to her. As she opened her eyes slightly she had to shut them again because of the bright lights shining in to her face. She tried opening her eyes again and it seemed they had adjusted to the lighting a bit more, but she still had to squint.

She glanced around the grey room. Machinery was found against all the walls and all around her. She was on a table herself, strapped down by her wrists, ankles and one bar across her chest securing her in place.

At this realisation she began to panic.

"What? Oh god! Where am I?" That's when Ichigo noticed the other in the room – the one that must have brought her here – Mori. He seemed startled by her terrified cry and teleported out of sight. Moments later he returned with one other.

_Um…oh, yeah! Avabre_e! Ichigo thought, remembering the other day when the meeting had been quite short due to the said alien leaving out of anger.

"Good afternoon," she greeted her politely, "Though, on your planet it is morning."

"What?" Ichigo cried. Kish would be having a panic-attack, wondering what had happened to her. He was probably pulling his hair out right now, "Why am I here? Why couldn't you have just asked me to come?"

"You would honestly have come here alone, if we just asked?" Ava crossed her arms looking at Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose," Ichigo answered slowly, uncertain.

"Alone?" Ava repeated the important word in the sentence making Ichigo gulp and look away from her, "Precisely! That is why I had Mori take you by force."

"I-I'm sorry," Mori stuttered quietly to the side.

Avabree just rolled her eyes and turned to him placing her hands on her hips, "She's a human, Mori! Don't you remember what they did to our ancestors?"

Mori remained quiet. Avabree sighed and turned back to Ichigo, "I'm not going to do anything to you, only scan your DNA and see how it works. It shouldn't hurt."

"_Shouldn't_?" Ichigo repeated with a shaky voice.

"Well, for one, this machine has only had its safety tested with our race, and anyway you're a human and one of those mews at that!" the alien girl's voice seemed to be growing more violent as she turned to a machine and started turning knobs and pressing buttons, "One of those stupid mews that got in the way of our saviours! The one that actually brain-washed Kisshu-sama and made him weak! True that they came back for us, but they left as soon as the planet was near the end of it's healing process!"

She then turned back to Ichigo and screamed at her furiously, "I mean you'd think that they would stay and make sure everything was fine!"

"Avabree, I'm sorry," Ichigo said, she didn't know what else to say. The girl was obviously very emotional about these things and seemed to have a short-fuse.

"When I woke up one day, almost a month after they had left to come _here_…" she answered more quietly now, sounding close to tears, "I heard that the elders feared they may have been attacked by _you_ – the mews! Or maybe they were stranded with a ship that had no power…since we were _a_ rank _down_ we were _chosen_ to rescue them."

It was quiet for a few moments, "Look, I'm sorry Avabree. I don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to say anything," she said turning back to the machine as she felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't like others seeing her like that, it made her feel weak and she was _not_ weak, "I am on a rescue mission with my team members…and I will not leave until I have completed that mission. Besides, the others will arrive soon."

"Chaynie and…um…" Ichigo tried to recall his name when Ava spun round and shouted at her,

"His name is Konstantin!" She then sighed heavily and whipped her head back to the machine again as she added, "And anyway, no, not Chaynie and, no, not Konsta! They are members of the team that you have not yet met!"

Ichigo decided to stay quiet for a little while letting the alien girl calm down. She didn't want to make her even angrier than she already was.

She just **hoped** that she would be able to **see Kish soon.** **Hopefully** he wasn't **too worried**.

* * *

**Ichigo** - AH! WTH? Why am I tied to a table?

**Avabree** - Heeello! ^_^

**Ichigo** - AH!

**Hazzard** - Hey, Ava!

**Avabree** - Hi! :) ***reads script*** When do I get to show my nice side? :(

**Hazzard** - Ssh! ***whispers*** Soon ***Wink***

**Avabree** - But...I wanna show it now! Hazz, you're making me sound really mean! And really emotional!

**Hazzard** - Oh, Ava -

**Avabree** - I'M NOT EMOTIONAL! XO

**Hazzard** - ... -_- ...Go eat some cake

**Avabree **- ***sighs*** okay...

**Kisshu** - Do I get to kiss Ichigo in the next chapter?

**Avabree** - No, but you can kiss me! :D

**Kisshu** - ¬_¬ I'll pass.

**Avabree** - ***Gasps. Looks angry*** Grr!

**Hazzard **- Remember to Read and Review! ^_~

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	21. Chaynie's Sugar rushed Solution

**Hazzard - **Okay, I'm not thoroughly checking this chapter for gramma mistakes.

**Kisshu - **Lazy -_-

**Hazzard - **No!

**Kisshu **- Err - yeah! Why can't you check your work?

**Hazzard -** Cause I need to write chapter 22 so I can update within a week xp

**Ichigo -** Oh, are you updating quicker then?

**Hazzard -** Err...

**Kisshu -** No, Hazzard just means that she's nearly finished all of her exams and also that because she has finished one of her other on-going stories she has more time to spend on our love story.

**Ichigo -** Okay, one - ew!

**Kisshu - **Thanks, honey -_-

**Ichigo** - And two - Hazzard, are you gonna update quicker when your exams are finished?

**Hazzard - **Err...

**Kisshu - **I suppose that means, we'll see.

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 21 = Chaynie's Sugar rushed Solution ~ ***

"What if she just, like – I don't know – ran away?" Burakkberi shrugged, as she paused the game she had been playing for almost two hours.

"Because Ichigo wouldn't do that!" Kish hissed in the girl's face.

She didn't like that and shot up to her feet so that she didn't feel so small and inferior. But although they were both now standing, glaring at each other, she still had to look up at him as he was taller. "Well, I'm sorry! I was just suggesting an idea!"

"Please sit down, Bura-chan, we mustn't cause a commotion if not necessary," Rezun gently pulled on her sister's sleeve, signally for her to sit back down. But, after a moment, Burakkberi spitefully yanked her arm out of her sister's grip and slumped back down in to the sofa with a huff. Rezun quietly resigned to herself again, feeling a sort of rejection.

"Kisshu-san, you shouldn't worry too much. Ichigo is very strong," Retasu assured him, but he threw his hands in the air making some of the group jump.

"But she wouldn't just leave like this! She wouldn't go somewhere without me! Or without telling me at least," he cried looking desperate. Then his expression turned to anger, "Someone took her – I'm sure. They had to! It's the only other thing I can think of!"

"_Only other thing?_" Pai repeated, he then went on to ask, "So what was your first theory?"

"Don't!" Kish snapped, glaring daggers at his friend. Of course he meant no harm, but he couldn't bare to think of Ichigo in that way. Her pale face expressionless, her body limb on the ground, her eyes – if open – glazed over and staring at nothing in particular. No! She wasn't dead! She wasn't! She's strong! She's so very strong.

It was silent for a few moments as people tried to think of scenarios why their beloved redhead had not returned home yet – it had been two and half hours since she left and the store wasn't very far at all. But she wasn't even there. Kish had checked half an hour ago. He changed in to his human-fashion clothing and teleported behind the store. He then roamed every isle looking for her thoroughly. Then, when he finally concluded that she wasn't there, he decided to go back home but instead of teleporting he walked on the hope of running in to her on the way. But he had no such luck.

Suddenly the air beside him rippled and Minto, Zakuro and Burakkberi and Rezun gasped as Chaynie appeared. Chaynie looked round at the new faces she had not met yet.

"Oh!" she cried looking at each one in turn. She then smiled and greeted them cheerily, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Chaynie! Oh! You're all so cute! Hee!"

"Chaynie, now is not the time. Please go away," Kish growled at her.

She frowned and crossed her arms like a small child, "Well now, that's not very nice, is it cousin?"

"Chaynie, Ichigo's missing!" he shouted at her.

The entire group was slightly shocked when she didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by him.

"You don't have to shout in my face, y'know. I can hear just fine," Chaynie said sticking her nose in the air. Then it registered and she looked back at him shocked, "Oh my god! Ichigo's gone? Well, where's she gone?"

"How the heck SHOULD I KNOW?" Kish screamed at her, "If I knew that I WOULDN'T BE SO FRICKING WORRIED NOW, WOULD I?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she apologised. She then explained, "I really am sorry, you see. I tried some human food – like these things called doughnuts and milkshakes and soup! Apparently I'm suffering from something the humans call a sugar rush! So, I'm sorry about my behaviour at the moment, Kishy-chan! Hee!"

"You can't get a sugar rush from soup," Burakkberi commented plainly, absentmindedly glaring at the unknown alien.

"But you can from consuming too many doughnuts and milkshakes," Rezun added looking at her sister sideways, too shy to look to her directly.

"Yeah, I suppose," Burakkberi shrugged.

"Anyway~!" Chaynie half sang. She then turned to Kisshu remembering something, "Oh! You know what I haven't seen my husband in a few hours now and you know how obedient he is."

"So that leaves Konsta and Ava," Kish pointed out understanding what she was getting at.

"Ah, yes," Pai said also understanding, "But Konstantin would not kidnap Ichigo without her causing us a big threat."

"And we see her as no threat," Chaynie smiled, looking from Pai to Kish.

"So, Avabree," Kisshu said looking to Pai. It was his sister after all; he should know her better than anyone. When he nodded to Kish, Kish growled under his breath extremely annoyed and irritated.

After a moments notice he disappeared through a ripple in the air. The group in the room gasped. Some because he had just vanished before their eyes and they were still not used to the aliens' strange ways (the twins) and some because they knew exactly where he was going and exactly how he would react. Some knew him well enough to know that he would act on impulse, as always without thinking, and sometimes the consequences were quite high.

* * *

**Hazzard** - Oh! Chaynie on a sugar rush! x'D

**Kisshu** - You were like that at school today -_-

**Hazzard** - Not _all_ day!

**Ichigo** - No...not _all_ day...but after your english literature exam -

**Hazzard - **Urgh!

**Ichigo - **-you drank some Pepsi Max and went kinda mad.

**Kisshu - **Laughing at her own laugh is not _kinda_ mad! It's flipping insane!

**Hazzard -** I am aware of my mental instability, thank you very much!

**_Read & Review_** for next chapter, which will be up within a week ;D

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	22. So where do we start?

**Hi guys! Urgh! My internet packed up a few days ago so it was down for five days making this chapter only two or three days late (sorry bout that). We got it back yesturday but I'd been out all day- first there was maths revision at school, then swimming with friends and then dinner...oh that's a normal thing? Oh yeah! Anyway - basically the chapter needed editting and it was late anyway and I was tired...I was also watching a movie short that one of my friends made ;D Ah, good times...ANYWAYS! Here is the next chapter ^_^**

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 22 = So where do we start? ~ ***

"Can we please give up, Kish?" Tart whined, "It's afternoon already! We've been searching all day and Chaynie looks dead."

Kish, Tart, Pai, Retasu and Purin looked to Chaynie who was literally dragging herself along the floor after them.

"I suppose these are the after-effects of a sugar rush," Pai commented making Retasu giggle.

Chaynie hulled herself up to standing using a three foot brick wall.

"When can I sleep, Kisshu-kun?" Chaynie moaned hunched over.

Kish rolled his eyes at her and sighed, "You can go now. I'll continue to search on my own. I'll be fine."

"Look, Kisshu-san I'm sure we all admire your determination and evident love for Ichigo but…you need your rest just as much as everyone else," Retasu advised him, "I'm absolutely certain that Ichigo would want you to look after yourself too."

It was a quiet few moments. Then Kish shook his head and turned his back on them, "I appreciate that, Retasu-san, but I miss my kitten too much. Chaynie go back to Ichigo's you can use our bed for now to rest."

"Err…o-okay…mm…" she was already falling asleep on the spot.

Tart rolled his eyes and walked over to her, "Me and Purin will take her back," Purin then smiled and hopped over to join him in helping.

"Yep! Yep!" Purin chirped slinging one of Chaynie's arms over her shoulder.

Then suddenly they vanished.

"You can go too," Kish said quietly, half turning to face Pai and Retasu again.

Retasu looked at Pai and Pai looked at Retasu. They then both looked back at Kisshu. Retasu took two steps closer to him and took one of his hands in her own.

"We'll find her, Kisshu-san. You'll find Ichigo, I believe in you," she told him smiling.

He then smiled back and nodded, "Thank you. I know I'll find her, that's why I've gotta keep trying."

Retasu nodded in an understanding way, "We'll join you again tomorrow. Won't we Pai?"

"Yes, of course," Pai agreed with one nod.

"See you then," Kish said.

Then the other two left the scene.

Two groups had been searching all night and all morning the next day. One group was searching Earth – Zakuro, Minto, Burakkberi, Rezun, Keiichiro and Ryou – and one group was searching the other dimensions – Kisshu, Chaynie, Taruto, Purin, Pai and Retasu. But the dimensions in which Kish thought he would find Ichigo were deserted and empty. Meaning, she was either hidden but still on Earth or in a dimension he had never been in before.

"I'll find you, Ichigo. I promise, I'll find you."

* * *

Avabree looked back at Ichigo who had fallen asleep crying some time ago. She narrowed her eyes at the girl and then looked down at her feet feeling something she hadn't before. She shook her head.

_No! No, she's just a human and nothing more. She's the reason for all suffering on our planet!_

Ava then sighed and looked back the girl. She looked back at Ichigo.

_She was polite. I mean not rude or vile, like I expected…_

_But that doesn't make her good! She's still part of their society! She still brainwashed Kisshu-sama!_

_Kisshu-sama…_

"He's never taken any notice in me…always my godforsaken brother! Why wasn't I chosen? Then he'd have to look at me. Then he'd have to talk to me," Avabree felt a tear slide down her face and she wiped it away urgently, should anyone appear and happen to see it, "It's not just Kisshu-sama though. I mean, with my ability I should have been part of that team anyway. I should have been chosen. Me! Pai is not better than me! He's not…no one is…no one."

"Err, A-Ava?"

Avabree gasped and turned to find Mori standing by the open door. She growled and her expression turned angry. She disappeared and reappeared an inch away from him. She was hovering above the ground so she was taller than him.

"What?" she cried.

"W-well, three unknown c-cyniclons (**A/N – Yeah, I know. But I kinda like that name ^_^" Haha**!) h-have appeared on t-t-the radar," Mori stuttered as always.

Ava sighed and floated back down on the ground letting go of her anger and crossing her arms across her chest. She averted her gaze trying to think of action, but her eyes were drawn to Ichigo. The girl was still asleep.

"Err, A-A-Avabree?" Mori asked.

"Huh?" she looked back at him and then remembered, "Oh yes! Well, they must be the second group. Go find them. Though I do wonder who the third one is, they never told me they had recruited a new member in the team. Introduce yourself."

Mori nodded and was about to leave when Ava caught his arm and added, "Don't come back in here until I call you, okay?"

For only a split second did he look confused, until fear took over completely as he nodded again and vanished. Ava sighed and then closed the door.

She looked back over to the girl on the table. The girl was not anything like she expected. Ava sighed as she walked closer and when she stood beside the table she let out a small whimper. She brought her hands up to cover her tearful face and she cried for a few moments.

Suddenly, Ava looked around making sure Mori really had stayed away and when she found she was alone again she almost clawed at the shackle like metal around Ichigo's wrists. When they were broken and opened she moved down to her ankles and then to the bar across her chest.

She then sighed feeling slightly better now that the girl was free again but still awful about the whole situation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and hid her face in her arms leaning against the table.

"It's alright." Avabree gasped but didn't look up. Ichigo smiled down at the little alien and stroked her head gently, "I don't think you're a horrible person. You were just trying to help your friends."

"I wouldn't say friends," Ava mumbled. She then looked up to Ichigo who was now sitting up straight. She was showing the tears now and she didn't care for once, "They've never liked me that much. I know I'm not the most amazing person in the world but I still think that they should have at least tried to get along with me. I mean – it's not fair! Everyone always admires my power but then absolutely adores Pai's! Everyone always thinks I'm cute but Pai's handsome and intelligent! I'm quite the clever one too, you know! We're not all that different! But he got chosen and I had to stay behind!

"And then Kisshu-sama won't even look at me! It's like I disgust him! Even Taruto-sama! He acts as if I'm younger than him! I'm practically the same age!

"I don't mean to be rude, but I honestly don't understand what Kisshu-sama is thinking! Being in love with a human! It's-it's…URGH! I don't get it!" She cried and threw her arms in the air, frustrated.

"Sit beside me and we'll talk," Ichigo suggested, "It'll make you feel better to get it all out."

Ava looked up to Ichigo wondering if she should. Ichigo smiled down at Ava offering politely. Just then Avabree teleported away and Ichigo sighed.

"Okay, so where do we start?"

Ichigo's head snapped to the side to see Ava as she appeared sitting next to her on the table. Ichigo smiled warmly at her and carefully, so as not alarm her, took her hand in a comforting friendly way, "Wherever you want to."

* * *

**WOOP! WOOP!**

**Hazzard - **See! Ava's not that bad, just a little blinded by Hate.

**Hate** - Sorry~

**Hazzard -** Don't worry about it, cutie!

**Kisshu **- I'm sure I'm not the only one who is confused by that -_- anyway, Avabree's still creepy to me.

**Avabree** - Hey! No one said I was creepy! Just that I was an evil -

**Hazzard** - NO SWEARING!

**Avabree** - ***Sigh*** Fine!

**Hazzard** - Hey, Hate? Want some cake?

**Avabree** - I want some cake! O~O

**Hazzard** - Sure here ^_^

**Avabree **- ***smiles*** YAY! ***Runs off to find her newest friend*** Ichigo I got us some cake!

**Kisshu** - Do I get some cake?

**Hazzard** - Well, there are four slices in all...Hate has eaten a piece, Ava ran off with two and I'm eating a bit right now...

**Kisshu** - ¬_¬ So, that's a no then.

**Hate **- ***Whispers*** I feel your pain.

**Kisshu **- Who are you? ;(

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	23. Love, Hate & Envy

**Hey, guys. I know it's been a while...all I can say is I'm sorry. Thank you all very, very much. I appreciate you reading my story a lot!**

**Um, New OCs ^_^ And - yeah - I made another Youtube video for the these new alien characters plus Burakkberi and Rezun too :) (If the video isn't up yet - check back tomorrow ^^" Heh! Oh! And the link will be/is next to the other link for this story, on my profile ^_~)**

**Anyway, I present to you Chapter 23! ;)**

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 23 = Love, Hate & Envy ~ ***

Konstantin glanced at his team mate as Mori swayed nervously from side to side.

"Mori?" the blonde almost jumped at his name, "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no! N-nothing!" he stammered like usual but Konsta knew him well enough.

"You know yourself, Mori, that you are a terrible liar," he pointed out looking back out in to the distance again.

Mori bowed his head as if ashamed and replied, "Y-yes…"

After another few moments of awkward silence, the two straightened up as they saw three distant figures approaching from the thick fog that surrounded this dimension. As they became closer the boys recognised them as the other team that had been recruited in case of emergency.

Hate. A young male of the age eighteen, with red hair tied back in to a crazy ponytail with a white feather atop his head (but not as big as Mori's spiky ponytail) and fiery eyes that seemed to smile despite his name. He wore a white sleeveless shirt under a royal blue open vest and black pants. His attire also consisted of white gloves and a white scarf which wound around his neck twice.

Love. A young female the age of sixteen years, with sugar pink hair tied back in to a wavy ponytail to keep it out of her bubblegum eyes which were visible through her clear glasses. She wore a white sleeveless shirt under a white cloak and unlike the young male, Hate, she wore armour. Her armour was a dark green and shaped in to many spikes pointing outward away from her and toward any threats. Her bottom wear was just a long plain black skirt. Another difference between her appearance and the first young male was that her hands were not gloved but bandaged, as if wounded.

Lastly, Envy. Again, a young male but the oldest of the three, being nineteen years old. He had emerald hair that parted at his jade green eyes and he also tied it back, but as his hair was not a long his ponytail was thin and short. As if it were uniform, he wore a white sleeveless shirt under a bright yellow open vest and black pants. He also acquired a white feather atop his own head, like Hate, and his gloves were also white. Similarly to Love, he wore armour, yellow – almost golden – armour, which was not shaped in to needle-like protection but layered and plated, as if to increase the amount of protection.

These three were all siblings. Hate, Love and Envy. But no one could ever predict what they were really like until they met them. For it wasn't what you might think – quite the opposite actually…well, for two in particular.

The three stopped just a few feet in front of Konsta and Mori.

"Konban wa, Envy-sama," Konsta greeted the eldest as they were already acquainted and friends, as he was with the second eldest, "Konban wa, Hate-sama."

"Ohaiyo, Konstantin-sama!" Hate cheered smiling excitedly, Envy sighed as if exhausted and Love made no reaction.

Envy corrected his brother, with a sigh, whilst also greeting his friend, "It's not morning, Hate, it's evening hence the use of 'Konban wa~'. Konban wa, Konstantin-sama. Konban wa, Mori-sama."

"A-ah! K-konban wa, E-envy-sama," Mori stuttered, he bowed slightly. Then did the same to Hate, "Konb-ban wa, Hate-s-sama."

"Konnichi wa, Mori-sama!" Hate smiled widely at them both. (A**/N – Envy was having a 'Face-palm' moment**)

"We have been informed of a girl that has supposedly been able to manipulate the mind of Kisshu-sama," Envy explained.

"Ah, I am not sure of that myself," Konsta said with a slight shrug but Mori cleared his throat quietly and spoke up.

"T-that would be A-avabree's m-m-message. But she t-told me not t-to interr-rupt her – w-wait!" He cried but the three had already teleported elsewhere.

* * *

**Hazzard** - Avabree's in trouble~

**Avabree** - I am? O~O

**Hazzard** - No! I'm only kidding ^_^

**Avabree** - Phew! -o- Don't do that, you scared me!

**Ichigo** - It's okay Avabree, we all get scared sometimes.

**Hazzard** - Ichigo, are you good at following your own advice?

**Ichigo** - Err...why?

**Hazzard** - Hee!

**Ichigo** - Hazzard? :S

**Love** - Why wasn't I introduced properly? ¬_¬

**Hazzard** - You wil be. You're the one they haven't met yet.

**Love** - Whatever -_-

**Hazzard** - YOU ASKED!

**Avabree** - Hey, Kisshu-sama...are you okay?

**Kisshu** - I WANNA KISS MY KONEKO-CHAN! XO

**Hazzard** - ***picks first random sentence that pops in to head*** Don't we all?

**Everyone** - Eh?

**Hazzard** - ***takes no notice*** Remember to Read and Review peoples! ^_~ Now, who wants some cake?

**Hate + Avabree** - ME!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	24. Where is she?

**Ichigo** – You don't really want to kiss me…right?

**Hazzard** – Are you thick? Who'd want to kiss you – besides Kish?

**Ichigo** – Okay, Okay, but that was a bit mean don't you think?

**Hazzard** – Huh? No, Seriously. You're such an air-head; it's amazing how you got three guys trailing you.

**Ichigo** – Three?

**Hazzard** – Yes, three ¬_¬ Lucky son of a –

**Avabree** – Can I have some more cake, please?

**Hazzard** - …-_-… ***Cake is…DUN! DUN! DUN!...no more***

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 24 = Where is she? ~ ***

Kisshu teleported in to a room – a laboratory. By this point he was seeing red and when that the red light fell upon a young blue-haired teen alien she was pinned to a wall screaming in a matter of seconds.

"Kisshu-sama! Please! Please!" she begged.

He glared daggers and shouted furiously, "Where is she? Where is she, Avabree?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything to her –" she sobbed terrified.

"Where?" he demanded, as he shook her roughly.

"The recruits! The third team! Below us! Hate and Envy! Another! Love, I think!" she blurted out, "Please, Kisshu-sama! Please! I'm sorry! I let her go! I didn't know! I thought – I thought –"

"NO!" he released her and let her slide down the wall to the floor. He then whispered just as aggressively as he had been shouting before teleporting away, "Thinking…it's just something you don't do, Avabree."

When he was gone, she curled up on the floor and wept, feeling cold and lonelier than she had ever felt before. That was until a hand gently touched her shoulder and when she looked up expecting to see Konstantin – her usual comforter – she came face to face with her brother Pai.

After a few moments of contemplating she just figured,_ I don't give a damn about that stupid Earth mission anymore!_

"I missed you Pai!" she cried as she lunged forward and buried herself in his chest, hugging him tightly.

He smiled down at her (**A/N – Oh! So it's not only Retasu who gets the smiles now ^_^ Well, I guess they are siblings ^_^ Hee!**).

* * *

**Kisshu** – Man, talk about short chapter.

**Hazzard** – I know ***sigh*** Next should be longer and quicker to upload ;D

**Ichigo** – Promise?

**Hazzard** - …

**Everyone** - ***sigh***

**Hazzard** – Hee! ^_^

**Remember to Read and Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	25. I Hoped It Wouldn't Come To This

Hey guys, Love is probably a little more violent than what you may have though ^^" (No pun intended x'D Lol)

**Ichigo** – What? O_O

**Hazzard** – Heh-heh! ^^"

I changed the story rating to T because of violence and more so my paranoia ^_^ Haha! lol x

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 25 = I Hoped It Wouldn't Come To This ~ ***

Ichigo lay for dead on the floor. Why had this happened? She had been held captive for only three days and she already wished she were better off dead. The alien with red hair wasn't there anymore as he had gotten upset over being so mean to her whereas the pink haired female seemed to grow all the more violent as time went on. The boy with green hair was trying to hold his sister back so they could interrogate her with the same questions over and over. "How did you do it?" the green head had asked. "HOW DID YOU DO IT, B****! Answer the question!" the girl would echo screaming as she kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo would only whimper and apologise for not knowing what they were talking about, to which she would get beaten on again and again and again.

Finally after what seemed like years of pain the pink head gave an exaggerated groan and then slammed her fist down on Ichigo back. Ichigo screamed in pain, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU LIKE PAIN, HUH?"

"I don't know anything! I'm sorry! I don't know why you're so angry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ichigo sobbed.

"We're angry because you WON'T FESS UP, YOU LITTLE –" She grabbed Ichigo by the hair and was about to pound her face hard when the male spoke loudly.

"Love! Hush now! That's enough!" the green head announced sternly. Love growled and then literally threw Ichigo hair back at her causing her head to fall back on to the ground. The female alien stalked off.

The male – who Ichigo thought she heard someone address him as Envy – approached her slowly. He knelt beside her and spoke softly to her half dead form.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Ichigo whimpered her reply, "Ichigo!"

"Now, Ichigo, we need to know what you've done to Kisshu-sama. He's very important to our people and we really cannot have one of our saviours under mind control, understand?" he explained speaking gently.

Ichigo squeezed some more tears out of her vision and sobbed, "But I haven't done anything to him! I r-really haven't!"

Envy's face turned grim and he sighed. He raised a dagger in one of his hands and said in the same voice but now with an added edge of sorrow, "I really had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Please! Please! No!" Ichigo screamed as he lifted the dagger in his hand above his head.

His hand began to fall. It came down fast but everything slowed. Ichigo felt each slow painful heart beat in her chest. She felt the fear rising up through her as more tears escaped her eyes and her breathing hitched. But just as the blade made slight contact a shadow slammed in to Envy.

The figure and Envy went flying to the side along with the dagger, which resulted in scaring Ichigo's pale skin from the middle of her chest to the bottom of her right ear. She screamed again in pain and terror.

"How dare you touch her!"

Ichigo's eyes shot wide, "Kish?"

He teleported next to her, "I'm here Ichigo. Dear god what did they do to you?"

She only whimpered and grabbed his arm for something to hold on to.

Kisshu glared up at Envy and growled under his breathe, "What the hell is this?"

"Kisshu-sama, we were informed of your mind capture and we came to resolve the problem," Envy explained.

Kisshu shook his head vigorously disagreeing, "No! Let me explain this to you. There is no problem because my mind has not been captured…my heart has. And that's okay by me."

Envy's eyes shot wide realising the horrible mistake, "Oh my -!" He bowed down on his knees and spoke clearly, "I'm so sorry, Kisshu-sama, there's been a mistake."

"Ya'think!" Kish growled, and one of his daggers appeared in his free hand.

"Ah, I see you are very upset," Envy said to which Kish again growled, "Love has already left the area and I shall leave you too. I'm very sorry Ichigo."

"Don't you dare speak to her!" Kish thundered as he finally sent the dragon blade flying through the air toward the other alien, who suddenly teleported merely missing his punishment by a fraction of a second.

It was silent for a few moments until Kish realised Ichigo had fallen unconscious.

"God! I need to get her to those Mew Mew guys!" he muttered to himself as he lifted her easily in his arms and teleported away, "Hold on Ichigo!"

* * *

**Hazzard – **There you go ^_^ You got her back…err…Kish?

**Kisshu –** ***Sighs contently***

**Ichigo -** :) He's happy

**Hazzard –** And so are you?

**Ichigo - *gasp* **No! Of course not!

**Kisshu -** ***Stops hugging Ichigo***

**Ichigo - **…OKAY FINE! Kish, come here! ***HUGGLES***

**Kisshu - ***_* I love you!

**Hazzard –** AWWW! SO CUTE! Anyways remember to read and review ^_~ x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	26. Is she Okay?

**I'm sorry x**

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 26 = Is she Okay? ~ ***

Most people were gathered around two tables but Kisshu couldn't just sit around and wait. He paced uneasily in front of the door that lead down in to the basement of the cafe. Chaynie was standing beside him watching him with a worrisome gaze.

Suddenly the door opened and Ryou appeared entering the cafe's main dining hall.

Kisshu jumped at him, "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine," he declared and everyone let out sighs of relief. Purin and Retasu smiled happy that their friend was going to be okay.

"Thank god!" Kish closed his eyes and smiled, inwardly thanking the heavens for saving the one thing he cared about in life.

"So...can we like, go meet her now?" Burakkberi asked looking around at everyone.

Kish ignored her as he had been doing for the past few hours - it was all he could do not to strangle the rude girl. Ryou on the other hand, threw her an apalled expression and replied, "After all that she's been through? No. She needs sometime alone. She needs sleep," then he turned to Kish and added, "and a lot of love and care."

"I'll do anything for her," Kish confessed.

"Sounds like a sweetheart," Burakkberi commented, "Shame he doesn't look like one. What with those ears!"

"Bura-chan?" Rezun looked at her sister full on this time.

"What?" she asked.

"Shut up," Rezun simply ordered her. Burakkberi was shocked. Rezun never opened her mouth much anyway but definitely didn't tell anyone, let alone her bossy sister, what to do. Zakuro who somewhat knew the girls already, found this new development amusing and chuckled quietly.

"May I see her, Shirogane-san?" Kish asked politely, probably forgetting just who it was he was speaking to - he was never polite to blondie and vice versa.

"Yes, but only you at the moment," he said before the others could get excited about seeing their friend again. He then turned back to the door and motioned for Kish to follow, "She's still unconscious, but she'll be fine."

* * *

**Kisshu **- Bet you lost all your reader!

**Hazzard **- Probably.

**Ichigo **- Are you okay, Hazzard?

**Hazzard **- I'm alright, Ichigo, thank you for asking.

**Chaynie **- OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BACK? I THOUGHT EITHER YOU OR THIS STORY HAD DIED OR SOMETHING!

**Hazzard **- I did...in a way.

**Axel **- Huh? What does that mean, honey-bee?

**Hazzard **- Axel? What are you doing here? This is '3 years later'! You're not in this fanfic.

**Axel **- Oh...whoops!

**Jezz **- ***runs in panting. Trying to catch breath*** Damn...cat...

**Axel **- Jezz-sama, we're in the wrong story! We need to go back!

**Jezz **- I...know...I came...to tell you...you...b'stard

**Hazzard **- Remember to Read & Review

**Kisshu **- I told you already - you've lost all of your reader, baka!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	27. I love you

**TA-DAH!**

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 27 = I love you ~ ***

Ryou and Kish reached the bottom of the staircase as Keiichiro was leaving the room. He glanced up noticing them as they descended and left the door open for them. They met him by the opening to the basement room and stood for a second of silence together.

Kisshu looked between them and waited. Then Ryou gestured for him to enter and so he did.

He walked in slow and cautious worried he might be faced with a terrifying version of Ichigo. What if she was just barely hanging on? What if they had wired her up to multiple machines? No. Ryou said that she would be okay, he was just panicking - or at least, that's what he told himself.

Just then, there was a loud click that made him jump but he soon realised that it was just the door being shut behind him. This made him also realise how much things had changed. The two in charge of the mew project finally trusted him alone with Ichigo. That felt like something of significance to him.

But the slight warmth in his heart generated from that new established trust burned out when he saw her.

She was layed out on a padded hospital bed and she would have looked sound and perfect. But her beauty was edited with green and purple markings all over her pale skin. She had a black eye and her bottom lip was slightly swollen. Her face and arms and legs were riddled with scars along with the brusing.

His eyes teared up as he carressed her cheek. He touched her ever so slightly and took extra caution to be as gentle as he could; whether she could feel it or not in her unconscious state, it didn't matter - he would never hurt her if he could help it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there quick enough," he whispered and a sob escaped his throat. He squeezed the tears out of his eyes as he didn't want his vision to blur. He wanted to see his perfect Ichigo clear and in front of him, safe with him. He - again, gently - brought her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it, "I love you. Please stay with me. Please don't go just yet. Please."

* * *

She had stopped crying some time ago and since they had just stayed that way. Sat together, backs against the wall and his arms holding her together.

"Brother...do you hate me?" Ava finally asked in a small voice that held a slight quiver.

After a moment, Pai replied whilst stroking her hair absentmindedly, "No. I love you, Avabree, I just never got to tell you. We were always training and then in the end...we avoided each other."

"No, we didn't," she sighed and looked up at him. He stared back looking somewhat confused until she said, correcting him, "You never did anything, Pai-sama...it was me who avoided you...because of jealousy."

Pai didn't reply. She was right afterall but he wasn't the type to go rubbing it in other people's faces. So they just remained how they had been sitting by the wall holding on to each other.

After another shorter silence Avabree snuggled closer to her older sibling which pleasantly surprised him and whisper, "I do love you, brother, really I do."

"I know, Ava," he smiled and continued to stroke her hair, "I know."

* * *

**Hazzard **- Okay so not all hope is lost ^_^ Still got some readers :) So I'm happy

**Kisshu **- You're just lucky!

**Hazzard **- Well, you can kiss my arse, Kish! :p

**Kisshu **- Well, that was just rude -_-

**Axel **- But very funny, nya ^_^

**Hazzard **- AXEL, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY!

**Axel **- WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE IT?

**Hazzard **- GODDAMMIT! SOON!

**Axel **- Awesome, honey-bee ^_^ And also hello to the readers who recognise me! This kitty feels much love ;D

**Hazzard **- Remember to Read & Review ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	28. Awoken

*** ~ Chapter 8 = Awoken ~ ***

By the time Ichigo came to everyone had gone home except for Ryou who lived above the cafe and Kisshu who wouldn't leave her side.

Her eyes slowly opened and she just stared blankly up at the ceiling waiting for her vision to focus. When it finally did all of her memories came back to her in a flood and she bolted upright.

"Kisshu!" she screamed.

Kish who had nodded off only half an hour ago, was woken with a start and literally fell off of the stool he was sat on. He quickly jumped back up to his feet and brought his arms around her.

"Ichigo, I'm here!" he told her and she grabbed at his shirt for something to hold on to, "I'm here, Ichigo. It's okay now."

"Kish, I was so scared!" she cried. Her voice was somewhat muffled by her pressing her tearstained face in to his shoulder.

He soothingly stroked her back and replied, "I know. I'm so sorry I couldn't get there sooner. I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

"He was going to kill me!" she sobbed, "He thought I'd done something to you! I told them that I...but they wouldn't listen...they wouldn't listen to Avabree either...Kish, I was so scared."

"Ssh, I know. I know," he said softly. It was almost difficult trying to keep his voice straight as seeing his Ichigo this way was heart breaking, "It's okay now, Ichigo, you're safe now."

It took time to calm down but when she finally pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes dry she studied Kish for a few moments. He was confused by this.

"Ichigo?" he asked.

"Ssh," she ordered him and continued to search his eyes. Another moment of silence passed and she said in quiet voice, "You look tired, Kisshu. Your beautiful eyes are slightly glazed."

He couldn't help but smile at that comment and placed a light kiss on her cheek, to which she still winced, "I've been searching for you since you left."

"Well that was silly," she smiled as best she could, what with her swollen lip and explained, "I told you I was going to the shops."

"Not that silly," he pointed out, "I saved your life, my dear Koneko-chan."

"Again," she nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "I owe you my life."

"I'd rather you keep your life, honey," he said, pushing bad memories and horrible thoughts to the back of his mind, "But can I have your heart instead."

"You already do, remember," she hugged him and snuggled as close as she possibly could, "Can we go home now, Kish?"

"Yes, Ichigo, lets go."

* * *

**Hazzard **- Chapters are short...but oh well! Deal with it ^_^ haha

Remember to Read & Review

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	29. Leave and Never Return

*** ~ Chapter 29 = Leave and Never Return ~ ***

The kitchen faded in around them and they were finally home. Ichigo sighed with relief and smiled. She then felt the aches all at once and groaned in acknowledgment.

Kisshu put an arm around her shoulders and asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied with a half-hearted smile, "Just a little achey, I guess."

"A little?" he repeated and looked her up and down, "You look like you've been to war, honey."

She laughed turning to the mirror on the kitchen wall beside the table. On finding her reflection she grimaced, "Yeah, I guess I kind of do."

"Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested.

She nodded in agreement and kissed him on the cheek, "Alright then. Don't leave me alone for too long though. Check on me will you?"

"Definitely," he promised, "I'm not losing you again."

She smiled at that and left for the bedroom. He sighed with relief. The worry was over. She was home and not lost. Not being held hostage. Not beng beaten senseless. Not being almost murdered.

He suddenly growled thinking of all these things and teleported out. He was angry and he had to make sure the threat was gone.

* * *

"I just don't think it was necessary. She didn't seem like the type to disobey," Hate shrugged, "I'm sure, if you'd been more gentle with her she would have given us her full cooperation."

"Oh, shut up, Hate," Love snapped throwing a dagger at his face. He ducked with a shriek and it missed him by an inch. She grunted as she leaned against a pillar. They were in the green dimension, with the flying ruins. She added growling, "You're just a coward. You left after the first punch."

"But," he gulped and straightened up again. He took a deep breath and turned to Envy, though still keeping an eye on their sister in case of further attack, "But you never even tried. You asked her one question and when she answered with another question you began to beat her!"

Envy was staring out across the endless green. He looked lost in thought, like his mind was on another planet.

"Envy?" Hate urged for a response.

"She should have answer the god damned question," Love grumbled summoning her small green dagger again. She used it to pick the dirt from under her nails.

"She was confused! And scared!" he cried trying to make them both understand.

"Oh, give it a rest, Hate," Love groaned rolling her eyes at him, "You're like whining baby begging for attention."

"No! Attention isn't my goal here!" he growled finally losing his patience with his heartless sister, "My goal is to make you see sense, you evil cow!"

Her eyes snapped to his face and began to glow as she stood up straight. "What did you say to me?"

"You know exactly what I said to you!" he shouted at her.

They were stood fifteen feet apart with Envy in the middle but not exactly in line with them. Staring each other down with one pair of glowing, uncontrollable eyes and another pair of tamed eyes.

"What are you even good for, brother?" Love asked snarling, "You do nothing! I have seen you do nothing in all our time."

"I do what's right," he pointed out, glaring at her.

"You're not supposed to do what's right, idiot! You're supposed to do whatever you can to complete your mission!" she snapped back at him, taking a threatening step forward.

A voice from across the way interruupted. "That why you almost killed Ichigo?"

Love and Hate turned to find Kisshu flying towards them. The very sight of him was terrifying, the aliens had never seen one of their saviours look so furious and insane. Hate took a step back and then got down on one knee respectfully as did Love. Envy still hadn't made any movement at all, continuing to stare blankly out at the endless green.

Kish landed and glared at them each in turn.

"I want all of you to leave and never return," he growled ferociously.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Kisshu-sama," Love told him, not looking to him but staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"And why not?" he snarled.

Her eyes flickered to his face. She wasn't much afraid, just more so curious then anything else. She stared ahead again and explained, "As I was saying before, we have a mission to complete and we can not leave until we have done so."

"As one of New Earth's saviours, I have the authority to command you and your mission is cancelled," Kisshu declared and growled, "Now leave."

The pink haired alien rose to her feet and turned to him fully. She stared at him for a moment and teleported out without a word. Kisshu sighed deeply then turned to glare at Hate.

Hate rose to his feet and bowed, "I apologise for the awful things my family have done. Sayonara, Kisshu-sama."

He then flew over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Envy finally came out of his trance and slowly looked to his brother, Hate. He then looked back over his shoulder to Kisshu. "Gomenasai, Kisshu-sama."

The brothers then teleported away and Kisshu relaxed his tensed muscles.

Thank god. He was ready for a fight and some revenge but on the way had time to realise that it was too forward and that kind of thoughtless action was what got Ichigo injured in the first place.

Now he could go home and check on his angel without fear that those particular aliens were still lurking around somewhere in this side of the universe.

* * *

**Hazzard **- Hurrah for a slightly longer chapter!

**Axel **- Hazzah!

**Hazzard **- Ffs, Axel -_- ...please, go home.

**Axel **- ***sigh*** Alright. Catch ya later, honey-bee, don't be too long.

**Hazzard **- Yeah, yeah...whatever...I'll update in...sometime...soon...maybe...I don't know ¬_¬

Remember to Read & Review

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	30. Another Point of View

MER!

Apologies for snelplig mistakes and whatnot ;)

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 30 = Another Point of View ~ ***

He teleported arriving in the bedroom at the foot of the bed. He scanned her sleeping form and nodded. She was fine and still here and peaceful and safe.

Smiling Kisshu decided he would go down stairs and see if his dear friends were still awake so he could inform them. He didnt need to tell them but he wanted to. It was somewhat comforting for him to say it out loud. That his beautiful Koneko was safe and home.

He flew down the staircase and in to the living room but froze when his eyes fell upon her.

She herself had a look of sheer terror at his arrival and dived behind Pai for protection.

"What is _she _doing here?" Kisshu hissed glaring at the girl.

"I came to apologise...a-again," Ava stuttered.

"Ha! You think I'll let you anywhere near her after what you did? After what you caused?" Kisshu growled, "No. Get out! Go home!"

"Kisshu," Pai calmly intersepted, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to my sister in the way."

Kisshu's eyes slowly crept up to lock with Pai's. He looked at him unbelievingly.

"Did you see what they did Ichigo? Did you see what was in that room before they took Ichigo? The room that _she _had her tied up in?" Kisshu asked his voice rising. Pai didn't answer, "No! You weren't there! You didn't see what I did! And even I only saw a third of horror!"

"That maybe so," Pai replied remaining calm, "But she is only young. Still a child. They make mistakes."

"She's twelve, Pai!" Kisshu raged.

"Yes! A child!" Pai snapped back. This made not only Kisshu but everyone in the room jump. The room currently consisted of the ever present Purin and Retasu, and also Chaynie, Taruto, Kisshu, Pai and Ava.

"What's going on?" Ichigo limped in to the middle of the room and looked to each face trying to read or replay what had just happened from their facial expression. What she saw wasn't good. She saw fear and shock.

"Ichigo, you should be resting," Kisshu said his face a mask of concern as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"With all this shouting going on?" she asked sarcastically, "Quite impossible, hun. What's going on here?"

Kish glanced over at Pai and Ava then back to his lover's face. He inhaled to give an explaination but was interupted.

"I came to say sorry before I left for home," Ava mumbled, peering out from behind her brother.

Ichigo realised that she was scared and gasped. She turned to Kish and shoved his shoulder, "What did you do to her?"

"What?" Kish cried defensively, "I didn't do anything!"

"What did you say to her?" Ichigo demanded but she didn't wait for his answer. She turned to Ava and asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Ichigo!" she turned back to face him, "I just told her to get out and go home! Because of what she did to you!"

"Because of what she did to me?" Ichigo repeated, "She already apologised, Kish! And I forgave her! Thats my Decision! Not yours!"

"I know that!" he shouted back at her, "But she still tried to hurt you and that upsets me!"

"I know - heck, we all do! We can quite clearly see that. But did you try to look at things from her point of view? Do you know _why _she was doing what she was doing?" that caught him off guard. He didn't, "No. I spoke with her before...they came and she told me how they do care for you. Although some of your people are upset about not coming here most of them still think a lot of you. They thought you were in danger or trapped. That I was keeping you here somehow and they just wanted to help you."

"So what?" he asked puzzled.

"So you would have done the same thing!" Ichigo pointed out, "Imagine I left and went far from home. You would come and find me, you already proved you would. But what if I didn't want to come back? What if you heard rumours that the people there were controlling me? You wanna tell me that you wouldn't have done the same?"

His eyes widened. He understood then and shook his head surrendering. He realised she was right. Ava was only doing what she thought would save and protect him.

* * *

**Kisshu** - So you actually aren't a horrible person after all

**Ava** - No, I guess not.

**Ichigo** - You're such a meanie, Kish

**Hazzard** - Nasty alien!

**Kisshu** - What? What'd I do now?

**Axel** - You were being mean to Ava-chan, nya!

**Hazzard** - AXEL! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY - AND STAY THERE - I WILL KILL YOU OFF!

**Axel** - I'm going! I'm going! Geez, honey-bee!

**Ava** - Remember to Read & Review so Hazzard can see your opinions and also how to improve in her writing ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	31. Welcome to the Family

**Kisshu** - You actually finished?

**Hazzard** - I managed to make a sort of finish...I think...maybe?

**Ichigo** - Wow...

**Hazzard** - Hey! Don't gang up on me guys or I will split you up!

**Ichigo** - Let's continue!

**Kisshu** - No!

**Axel** - Apologies for any spelling mistakes, Honey-bees!

**Hazzard** - ... -_- Axel...what did I say?

**Axel** - Erm, well you see the thing is -

**Hazzard** - ***pulls out chainsaw***

**Axel** - AHHH! ***runs*** Not the tail! Not the tail! NOT THE TAILLL!

**Kisshu** - Yeah! Get him, Hazzard!

**Ichigo** - Enjoy the chapter! ***runs after Hazzard*** Hazzard, calm down! You don't wanna do this!

* * *

*** ~ Chapter 31 = Welcome to the Family ~ ***

Cheynie wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin, cutting off all blood-flow and oxygen temporarily, "Ooooh! I'm gonna miss you so much, you big little monster! I'll tell mama that you're absolutely fine and all loved up as well! Maybe then she'll pack up all of this 'I promised his mother this' and 'I promised my sister that' rubbish! As if I didn't already know, you know!" She laughed and shook him a little, possibly attempting to tighten the hug even more, much to his dismay and horror, "Ah! I love you Kish! Don't you dare forget about your dear old cousin!"

"Cheynie, you're younger than me, not exactly old. We trained for years together, practically growing up together, how could I forget you? And last of all," he pulled out of the hug - with some difficulty might I add - and smiled brightly when he finished, "I love you too, cousin."

She squealed happily and snatched him back in to the bone crushing hug making him yelp in slight surprise.

"I trust you to look after her as always," Pai requested bowing in farewell to Konstantin.

"I always have and I always will," Konstantin replied bowing low in response.

Avabree watched as Konsta bowed respectfully to her brother, knowing full well who they were refering to. When he rose again he turned his head towards her making her jump a little, with a slight blushing on her cheeks and held out his arm.

"Let us go, Avabree," he suggested slightly.

"May I say goodbye to Ichigo, first?" she asked politely and shyly taking his arm.

"Of course you may," Pai allowed before Konstantin could think about it. Konsta nodded in agreement.

They teleported right in front of the red head who was standing by watching as Cheynie slowly and lovingly killed her boyfriend.

Ichigo was alarmed at first, not expecting them to appear, but then straightened up again and smiled to Ava. She had to constantly keep reassuring the girl that all was well with the pair of them.

"We have come to bid you farewell, Ichigo-san," Konsta explained.

Ava let go of his arm stepped toward Ichigo and threw her arms around her. She had her face pressed in to the crook of Ichigo's neck and she whispered, "I'm so sorry. Please, look after him for me. All of them."

Ichigo wasn't sure exactly who she was referring to primarily, either Kisshu or her brother Pai but that wasn't important. Ichigo smiled and patted the little girl's back affectionately, "I will do my best."

Avabree quickly broke off from the hug and latched on to Konsta's arm before swiftly teleporting off. Ichigo knew that she was just hiding more of the tears as she saw a flash of emotion before they vanished for good. Konstantin would be there for her, that's what it seemed like to Ichigo and she had forgiven the young girl too, so all would be fine.

"Ch-ch-cheynie, dear," Mori stuttered after appearing next to where Kisshu was still being suffocated.

"Yes, my darling?" Cheynie cried letting go of her cousin which resulted in dropping him on the ground. As Kish heaved and gasped for air Cheynie smiled up at her lover waiting for him to continue as if there wasn't just some boy suffering behind her.

"Ship's r-ready to go," he told her. He then flickered his eyes over to Ichigo and bowed a little timidly in her direction, "M-m-my apologies."

Ichigo had seen, had felt, what he could do and was not entirely comfortable being as close to him as she could be with Ava, so she was grateful for the less intimate bow.

"You're forgiven," she replied, bowing also. Although she was a little fearful of Mori she wanted to give him peace of mind, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to do so when she got over it in the future.

He nodded and then looked back to Cheynie who jumped up and down excitedly, "Yay! Home time!"

She turned and looked around first then straight down at her feet, where Kish was just gaining his breath again, "What the hell are you doing down there, Kish?"

She reached down and pulled him up to standing. He draped and arm around her shoulders and half-heartedly glared at her. She chuckled, passing him over to Ichigo, "You really are strange, Kisshu-kun! How did my big cousin get someone like you, Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo smiled warmly at the alien girl as she herself stepped back taking the hand of Mori.

"I'll miss you too y'know, little sister," Cheynie winked, "Welcome to family."

With that they were gone. All aliens except three had disappeared never to return and Ichigo was extremely happy. Don't get me wrong, she would miss Cheynie and worry about Avabree, but now she and Kisshu could be together without worry.

Kisshu seemed to realise this at the same time, as he regained his strength and breath again. He stood up on his own now and turned to face her full on. He smiled and brought a hand up to caress her cheek and gently guide her face closer to his.

"You're safe now," he promised, and kissed her forehead sealing it, "I love you, Koneko-chan."

"I love you too, Kisshu," she pressed her lips to his with a need so deep and hungry that made him forget where he was temporarily. It was no different for her.

They were **safe**. They were **happy**. They were **free**.** They were in love**.

**The end. :)**

* * *

**Remember to Read & Review! :)**

I know a lot of reader will be like 'Ugh! All that time for this? Ugh! F*** you, Hazzard! F*** you and your procrastination + writers-block bullcrap!' and that's perfectly fine - we're all entitled to our own opinion - but I'd just like to say to everyone whose read 3 Years Later, Thank you. Whether you enjoyed the read or thought it was the worst piece of crap in the world, thanks a million for reading, following, favouriting...whatever-else-ing! Thank you! ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
